


Ruinas

by Hessefan



Series: 59+10 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*10pairings: 2. Takeshi Yamamoto* Se hacía el idiota, pero era condenadamente listo. No existía el insulto ideal para Yamamoto esa noche, y si este antes estaba preocupado sin saber qué le pasaba, ahora estaba doblemente preocupado sabiéndolo. Él podía ocultar lo que le pasaba o sentía tras una sonrisa, Gokudera lo hacía tras una cara de pocos amigos y actitud de chico rudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** M **.** Lime.  
>  **Género:** Drama. Humor. **  
> **
> 
>  **Pareja** : 02. Takeshi Yamamoto.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 001. Ruinas circulares [Fandom Insano].
> 
>  **Extensión** : 24.360 palabras (dividido en tres para que no sea tan pesado).
> 
>  **Nota** : bah! De nuevo me salió drama :/ tenía una idea para hacer algo de acción y humor, pero… iba a ser muy largo y no daba, mi corazón 2759 no me lo permite. Me niego a aceptar que esta pareja me guste tanto, ¡me niego!
> 
>  **Edit/Nota 2** : Había olvidado decir de dónde viene la idea. Resulta que leí por ahí que según Reborn (dicho en un especial), Gokudera trabajaba duro para costearse el alquiler de su departamento. Eso me sorprendió porque ¿cómo diantres hace para dividir su tiempo? - El décimo le reclama mucha atención XD - Y eso... de ahí a que naciera este fic (si bien que lo haya dicho Reborn me da desconfianza XD Él no es una fuente muy confiable). Gokudera oculta algo...
> 
> * * *

"La vida no es esperar a que pase la _tormenta_ ,

es aprender a caminar bajo la _lluvia_ "

* * *

No era la primera vez que sentía como la tensa y delgada soga que lo sostenía estaba a punto de cortarse. Y sabía que tampoco sería la última vez que tocaría fondo; pero por primera vez en la vida se veía verdaderamente superado por las adversidades.

Arrojó el cigarrillo a la acera mandando todo al diablo y se puso de pie para seguir con su búsqueda. _Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte_. Lograría salir indemne una vez más, como había aprendido a hacerlo desde que era un niño.

Y no pediría ayuda, aunque la sensación acuciante de necesitarla desesperadamente lo acosase. Tenía demasiado orgullo porque, a fin de cuentas, había sido el orgullo lo que le había dado fuerzas para seguir mirando al frente sin arrepentirse de nada. O casi nada.

Admitía que había manchones en su pasado que le pesaban, pero que a la vez le habían hecho la persona que era. Buena o mala, a Gokudera no le importaba, pero así había aprendido a sobrevivir. No conocía otra manera de hacerlo.

La gente tiene su propia vida y sus propios problemas como para andar cargando con ajenos.

Sí, seguramente que si le pedía dinero a Reborn, el arcobaleno se lo daría a cambio de comprometerse de por vida a cumplir cualquier pedido que le hiciera a futuro. Sí, si Bianchi se enteraba de su pelea con papá y él se lo pedía, intercedería… después de todo era la consentida del viejo y siempre la escuchaba.

Y sí, seguramente que si le contaba a sus amigos, porque los tenía –no era tan necio como para no reconocerlo- ellos moverían cielo y tierra para ayudarlo.

Pero permitir esa ayuda era como admitir que había sido derrotado y eso… eso no se lo permitiría a sí mismo.

Cuando de niño abandonó su casa, el _Consiglieri_ de su padre fue a buscarlo para llevarlo de vuelta al castillo, mientras él aseguraba estar bien donde estaba, lejos de todas las comodidades que tenía.

Lo llevaron a rastras y volvió a escaparse. Una y otra vez; porque podía ver en los rostros de los adultos que no lo creían capaz, que lo juzgaban débil.

_Aquí tiene todo lo que nunca encontrará en otro lado._

_No sabe vivir solo, es un niño._

_Volverá._

La última vez que había cortado lazos con su padre había poco antes de que Reborn y su hermana se "apiadaran" de él. Su padre aseguró que no le prestaría ninguna ayuda si optaba por seguir actuando de aquella manera irreverente para con él, y Hayato aceptó el trato.

Vio la sonrisa socarrona en ellos y supo que esperaban a que él, en cualquier momento, volviese con la cola entre las patas rogando por un plato de comida; y algún puesto, como siempre había hecho.

No lo hizo. Y no empezaría a rogar ayuda en el presente por muy negras que se las viera.

Ante la puerta del local, había llegado a esa férrea decisión. Se acomodó la ropa y un poco el pelo antes de entrar; pero el reflejo del vidrio le regalaba la imagen de un párvulo. Concluía demasiado tarde de que no había sido una buena idea ir con el equipo de la escuela.

Nadie le da trabajo a un estudiante de secundaria; no solo porque va contra las normas municipales, es que nadie en su sano juicio le pagaría un sueldo a un chico con nula experiencia en el rubro teniendo la posibilidad de contratar a alguien más diestro. Mano de obra siempre sobra en el mundo.

Él no tenía conocimientos de ningún tipo, se daba maña y no representaba ninguna ciencia apilar cajas, pero la clase de trabajos que podían darle en los depósitos de algunos almacenes no cubrían los requerimientos básicos. No es que Gokudera fuera exquisito tampoco; pero comer y pagar el alquiler no parece ir de la mano con "y estudiar".

No pretendía conseguir empleo en un banco o algo similar, ni tampoco pretendía a esas alturas, sentirse cómodo con el ambiente de trabajo, simplemente que el sueldo fuera lo necesario para no tener que andar de las corridas de trabajo en trabajo, bregando con la escuela a la par.

Había sido un día largo. Solo pensaba en llegar a su departamento y echarse a dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, primero debía asegurarse que el décimo no necesitase nada de él. Desde que se había ido de la escuela no había tenía noticias de Tsuna, detalle que le inquietaba. No quería que su jefe corriese riesgos ahora que él tenía tantos asuntos por atender. Se consolaba sabiendo que Tsuna siempre estaba rodeado de gente fuerte, como Reborn o Yamamoto, incluso Ryohei, llegado el caso.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero ahora le tocaba preocuparse primero por su persona si no quería terminar realmente mal.

Había días malos, como ese, en los que se preguntaba si había hecho bien. No podía evitar sentirse liberado de un gran peso y cuando evocaba esa gloriosa sensación de libertad las dudas al respecto, sobre si había hecho mal o bien, dejaban de acosarlo.

Tal vez había sido imprudente y muy idiota de su parte -además de innecesario-, pero nadie jamás le quitaría la satisfacción de saber que estaba siendo fiel a sí mismo. Porque si no lo era, Hayato lo sabía: no le quedaba nada.

Sí… había hecho bien en gritárselo a su padre a viva voz. Tal vez no fue lo ideal el hacerlo vía telefónica, pero esos pormenores ya no importaban, porque se había sacado del pecho toda esa presión y todo el dolor, y en él no había quedado.

En él no quedó…

Le había podido decir absolutamente todo lo que había guardado durante sus pocos años de vida, le había reprochado las mentiras, había hablado sobre su madre por primera vez con él –si a eso se le pudo llamar "hablar"-, hasta le reclamó detalles que junto a toda esa montaña pecaban de irrelevantes. Y si mañana moría, lo haría sabiendo que no se había guardado todo aquello que durante tanto tiempo le pesó.

A veces, como en ese día, se sentía un idiota. Él solo se metía en problemas, y ahora que estaba en uno nuevo no sabía cómo demonios salir.

Esta vez sería muy difícil.

…

Se abrochó la campera hasta arriba y se frotó las manos para poder darles calor; prácticamente no las sentía. Vio a Yamamoto salir del campo y correr hacia él para volver a casa, se puso de pie colocándose el morral al cuello y empezaron a caminar a la par.

—¿Alguna novedad de Gokudera?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza tiritando de frío. Vio que Yamamoto perdía la sonrisa y supo que estaba tan preocupado como él. Admitía que había sido extraña la actitud de la Tormenta esa mañana, pero por lo general Gokudera era en sí un chico un tanto extraño.

—Quizás fue a corroborar si era cierto lo de las ruinas —opinó con duda.

Con esas palabras Yamamoto dejó de mirar el suelo para prestarle atención a su amigo. Sonrió. Sí, ¿por qué pensar que pasaba algo malo? No había motivos para hacerlo. Era cierto que Gokudera nunca dejaba a Tsuna sin su estricta vigilancia, salvo por causas de fuerza mayor como… estar muerto, o internado en terapia intensiva y en coma cuatro.

—¿Las ruinas circulares de Namimori? —estalló en carcajadas.

Conocían al chico bomba y sabían lo mucho que le intrigaban esas cosas; suponían -casi sin dudar- que al escuchar sobre el rumor esa mañana sobre las ruinas misteriosas que se habían encontrado cerca del Templo, había salido corriendo para comprobar si era verdad.

Aunque lo negase fervientemente, a Gokudera le podían toda clase de mitos y misterios.

Yamamoto se relajó. Adoptando esa nueva actitud, logró contagiar a Tsuna. Tenía la facilidad de transmitir paz a los que estaban a su alrededor. Por eso cuando la Lluvia se mostraba inquieta, Tsuna sentía que algo debía andar muy mal.

A lo lejos se acercaba el chico en cuestión, todavía vestía la ropa de la escuela y tenía una cara de tan pocos amigos que Tsuna dio un ligero respingo de temor; pero la actitud de Hayato varió repentinamente cuando lo vio al décimo frente a él y pasó a mostrar una sonrisa radiante.

Se disculpó por haberlo "abandonado" alrededor de cincuenta veces, mientras Tsuna decía que no era necesario pedir tanto perdón y Yamamoto reía. ¿De qué? Nadie nunca lo sabía, era uno de los tantos enigmas del universo: saber de qué se reía Takeshi Yamamoto la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Y? —Le preguntó el beisbolista con su sempiterna sonrisa.

—¿ _Y_ qué? —Hayato encendió el cigarrillo y soltó el humo con un ligero suspiro de ¿molestia? Sí, estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios porque había dejado solo al décimo, se había salteado las clases para ir a buscar un empleo y todo para ¿qué? Para nada, para seguir igual que el día anterior.

—¡Las ruinas! —exclamó Yamamoto como si fuera una obviedad.

—¿Qué ruinas? —Hayato comenzaba a fastidiarse realmente con su entrometido compañero. Vivía fastidiándose con el beisbolista, pero esa sonrisita estaba colmando su paciencia, _hoy_ más que nunca.

—¿No fuiste a ver lo de las ruinas circulares en el Templo Namimori? —Preguntó Tsuna y ahí comprendió de qué hablaban—¿No salteaste las clases para ir a verlas? ¿Adónde fuiste entonces? —parpadeó, mostrando una cara de preocupación y de leve sorpresa que Yamamoto imitó.

—S-Sí, fui a verlas —mintió.

Sin saberlo había encontrada la coartada perfecta. Perdió la mirada hacia un costado, tratando de esquivar la conversación. Tsuna cambió de tema; su híper intuición le decía que por algún motivo Hayato no se sentía cómodo hablando de ello. No obstante Yamamoto frunció el ceño.

Él no gozaba de algo como la híper intuición, pero era lo bastante despierto –contrario a lo que creía la mayoría- para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con Gokudera.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a presionarlo, tal vez porque sabían que Gokudera no era de los que se sentaba a contar cómo había sido su día con un café de por medio. Ni mucho menos era de los que manifestaban sus emociones abiertamente. Podía estar mal y sus amigos pasarían toda la vida sin saberlo si este se empecinaba en cerrarse. Él no abría la boca más de lo necesario con sus asuntos personales y siempre aparentaba estar igual, así el mundo alrededor se estuviera cayendo, con el único fin de no molestar o alarmar a Tsuna. Solo era muy transparente cuando del décimo se trataba. Y por eso, por el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos y luchando codo a codo, los dos chicos a su lado sabían que era todo un caso perdido insistirle. Cuando estuvieron en el futuro, a Gokudera le había costado un montón admitir que estaba asustado.

Cuando la situación volvió a repetirse a la mañana siguiente, luego de que Gokudera escoltase a Tsuna hasta la escuela y se mandase a mudar al terminar la primera clase, Yamamoto se mostró visiblemente intranquilo. Sin embargo no tenía intenciones de agobiar a Tsuna, bastante tenía este con su entrenamiento. El bebé era inclemente, Yamamoto lo sabía bien porque también lo había padecido.

—Hoy ha vuelto a saltearse clases, ¿en qué andará? —comentó casual, para ver si con eso Tsuna salía con algo que lo consolase a él, pero este le demostró estar igual que el día anterior.

—Ni idea —suspiró—, habíamos quedado en que este sábado estudiaríamos para los exámenes.

—Cierto —se llevó una mano a la nuca, riendo—, olvidé que se acercan los exámenes, todavía no toqué un libro.

—Pero hoy —continuó Tsuna— antes de irse me dijo que no podría ser posible el sábado, pero que me lo iba a compensar de alguna forma.

Yamamoto vio en la expresión afligida de su amigo que compartían el mismo pensamiento. Era prácticamente imposible suponer que Gokudera tuviera alguna prioridad por encima de serle útil a Tsuna. Alzó las cejas y le regaló una nueva sonrisa, buscando algún pretexto para tranquilizarlo.

—Tal vez conoció a una chica y le da vergüenza decirnos.

—¡¿Gokudera? —Tsuna plantó una expresión muy graciosa de incredulidad, como si estuviera diciendo "ni en mil años".

—¿Por qué no? —alzó los hombros.

—Pues —meditó las probabilidades que existían para suponer algo así. Negó con la cabeza; la única muchacha que había acaparado la atención de su auto proclamada derecha había sido Shittopi-chan, y al recordarlo no puedo evitar bromear—, ¿será alguna chica de este planeta?

—Seguro que no —rió quedamente.

—¿No estamos siendo un poco crueles? —reprimió la risa—Hablando en serio, Gokudera es apuesto…

—Sí —admitió, era algo que saltaba a la vista y que las chicas del curso se encargaban de mantenerles muy presente, _pesadamente_ presente todo el tiempo. Siempre tenía a muchachitas del curso y de otros salones revoloteando alrededor suyo.

—Pero él es tan… raro —Tsuna no supo cómo explicarlo ni qué mote darle que no resultase ofensivo—y siempre anda diciendo que las chicas son molestas, ruidosas y entrometidas. No lo veo enrollándose con una.

Yamamoto pareció abstraerse durante ese breve instante, pero el sonido del timbre le hizo volver en sí. El patio interno rebosaba de estudiantes que empezaron a caminar hacia los salones; sin embargo ellos permanecieron ahí, como si primero quisieran resolver el misterio en el que se había convertido la Tormenta antes de seguir con la rutina escolar.

—Pero pudo haber conocido a alguien… —murmuró el beisbolista, pensativamente.

—¿Vamos? —Tsuna se puso de pie; lo mejor sería volver a clases—Hablaré con él y le preguntaré.

Yamamoto negó con la cabeza, y la sonrisa en sus labios parecía ser una melancólica.

—Sabes cómo es contigo…

—Haré el intento —alzó los hombros fugazmente—, al menos…

Yamamoto asintió. Tsuna era el único que podía obrar maravillas en una persona como Gokudera y también sabía que era el único capaz de sonsacarle lo que le pasaba. Lo cierto es que aunque Yamamoto había soltado aquello con el único fin de animar a su amigo, él mismo reconocía que era un poco difícil suponerlo a Gokudera liado con una chica.

Por más que así fuera, no era la clase de chico que dejaría a sus amigos –y a su jefe- por la muchacha que le gustaba. ¡Primero los amigos, después la novia! Ese era el lema; pero, ¿y si había conocido a alguien que acaparaba su tiempo y su atención? Yamamoto alzó una ceja y sin motivos aparentes empezó a carcajear.

Pobre la chica que lograse atravesar las capas que conformaban la ruda personalidad de Gokudera; debería ser una muchacha lo suficiente fuerte y lo suficientemente armada… armada hasta los dientes.

Tsuna lo miró, algo sorprendido por esa risa sin motivos aparentes, pero Yamamoto siempre parecía sonreír sin motivos aparentes, así que tampoco le dio demasiada importancia.

No. Sin dudas no se traba de ninguna chica, pero ¿qué? ¿Una invasión alienígena? ¿Algún trabajo que Reborn le encomendó en secreto para convertirlo en la mejor mano derecha del mundo? Al otro día la historia se volvía a repetir y Yamamoto ya no tenía sonrisas ni palabras para satisfacer a Tsuna. Y si Tsuna no había logrado sonsacarle ningún tipo de información a la Tormenta luego de haberlo intentado esa misma tarde, entonces nadie lo lograría.

…

Le dolía en el orgullo admitirlo, pero su padre después de todo había tenido razón. Y no pensaba llamarlo para decírselo, ni tampoco para pedirle que depositase dinero. Sacó la tarjeta después de que el tablero le hubiera indicado que la cantidad de dólares era de cero.

Había cumplido con la amenaza de una manera demasiado letal y el tiempo se le acortaba a pasos agigantados. Mirar el almanaque colgado en la pared lo humillaba y el reloj se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

El trabajo de medio tiempo que se había conseguido apenas había llegado a Japón no era suficiente en el presente sin la escasa ayuda económica que hasta ese día recibía, y de mal en peor estaba a punto de perderlo. Si la señora Sumira cerraba el negocio y se mudaba a las afuera de la ciudad, ¿qué haría? La anciana le había prometido que hablaría con una amiga que tenía un almacén muy cerca de allí, que no se quedaría sin trabajo; pero nada es seguro.

Es irónico, pero cuando uno cree estar mal, la vida no tarda en demostrar de alguna forma u otra que siempre, pero siempre, puede ser peor. Al llegar a su departamento la nota del arrendador puesta en la puerta le aseguraba que si no pagaba ese mes, podía ir empezando a juntar sus cosas.

Eso hizo. No tenía muchas pertenencias de valor, no era de apegarse a lo material; a lo sumo algunos libros y pocos recuerdos de su madre que había podido reunir durante su vida. Lo más importante lo puso todo dentro de una misma caja para llevarlo ese mismo sábado al depósito de la señora Sumira. Lo dejaría allí, la vieja no tendría problemas. El resto de las cosas se las daría a su vecina, para que se las cuidase o para que los usase, después de todo eran ollas, libros y objetos que habían sido creados para darles un uso. Prefería ser precavido, no quería llegar un día y encontrar que todas sus cosas estaban en la calle. O tal vez había perdido la fe. Armar las cajas era una manera de afrontar una irrebatible derrota, porque aunque se decía que lograría reunir el dinero para pagar la renta, en el fondo sabía que estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo.

Buscó un cenicero limpio, encendió un cigarrillo, se sentó en la alfombra y pensó… nunca en su vida había pensando tanto como esa tarde. A tal punto que la noche se fue colando hasta oscurecer el departamento, pero él seguía en el mismo sitio, envuelto en la penumbra y con un cenicero que rebalsaba de colillas.

Tenía formas de conseguir el dinero, _viejas_ formas… pero no iba con el estilo de vida que pretendía tener en el presente siendo uno de los guardianes y la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola.

Y la desesperación que comenzaba a cobrar forma, amenazaba con devorarlo vivo. A fin de cuentas Hayato todavía era un niño, por mucho que él ya se viera como un hombre.

…

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. Nada. No había podido sonsacarle absolutamente nada a Gokudera, cuando le preguntó si le pasaba algo, su guardián había salido con uno de sus típicos "todo está bien, décimo, no se preocupe".

" _No se preocupe_ ".

¿Qué se podía hacer para ayudar a un amigo cuando necesita ayuda y claramente no quiere ser ayudado?

—Ya se le pasará —volvió a animarle, pero Yamamoto sentía que ya no estaba surtiendo el mismo efecto. Tsuna seguía luciendo intranquilo y él no era menos.

Ovnis, UMA's, ruinas circulares, una posible novia… se le había acabado el repertorio de justificaciones al beisbolista, especialmente porque ni él apostaba todas las fichas a esas suposiciones, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Gokudera desaparecía todo el día, se salteaba clases, perdiéndose así de exámenes importantes y, cuando había problemas, aparecía pidiéndoles disculpas al décimo por haberlo descuidado.

—¡Reborn! —exclamó Tsuna de la nada y Yamamoto no pudo evitar buscar al bebé con la mirada, esperando a que se materializase en medio de la clase de historia—Seguramente que él algo sabe… —de alguna forma el arcobaleno siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Alumno, aterrice por favor, que estamos en medio de una clase —reclamó la profesora.

Todos se rieron del lapsus que había tenido Sawada a excepción de Yamamoto. No quiso arruinarle las esperanzas, pero si Reborn no le había dicho nada para ese entonces, era porque no sabía o no tenía intenciones de compartirlo. Por mucho que fuera a preguntárselo, dudaba de que lograse sacar algo en limpio.

Sin embargo Reborn estaba bastante al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Demasiado involucrado para su gusto; pero si Tsuna no iba a preguntárselo él no tenía por qué contarle nada. Eran asuntos personales de Gokudera. Muy personales.

…

Se olfateó la ropa corroborando que sí, olía a pescado. La gente en el transporte público se apartaba de él como si tuviera lepra o alguna enfermedad letal. Rió, pidiendo disculpas en general y sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, por apestar el lugar.

Él estaba demasiado acostumbrado y prácticamente no se daba cuenta; había salido con el tiempo tan justo a buscar al pueblo vecino lo que su padre le había encargado, que no había tenido tiempo de darse una ducha o de cambiarse.

Cuando volvió a Namimori era de noche y se moría de hambre, así que paró en el primer puesto de mala muerte que encontró para comprar un perro caliente. Hacía mucho frío para ser otoño, sin dudas el invierno sería uno muy crudo.

Caminó por las calles de siempre en dirección a su casa. Tenía dos opciones diferentes para llegar a destino en un determinado punto del trayecto. Siempre le había gustado el que bordeaba el río. Más que nada en primavera y en verano, porque era un camino muy frío en esa época del año. Sin embargo esa noche le apetecía tomar esa vía. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí y la noche, pese a ser helada, se prestaba.

Podía, entonces, echarle la culpa al destino.

Comió uno de los tres hot dogs que había comprado y estaba empezando por el segundo cuando una figura sentada en el césped llamó su atención. Era raro ver a alguien cerca del río a esa altura del mes, las parejitas preferían lugares más cálidos.

Se detuvo, porque esa cabellera era característica a kilómetros de distancia. Y lo que menos, menos necesitaba Gokudera en ese momento era una de las típicas sonrisas de Yamamoto y uno de sus típicos saludos con su típica vocecita de idiota. Sí, estaba de muy, pero muy mal humor.

—Ey, Gokudera ¿qué haces aquí? —Levantó una mano a modo de saludo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna—¿No tienes frío? —Lo veía sentado en el pasto y lo imaginaba calado hasta los huesos, para colmo todavía estaba con el equipo de la escuela—¿Quieres? —extendió la mano derecha, ofreciendo uno de los hot dogs.

Gokudera recién entonces lo miró, tratando de plantar su mejor expresión de "vas a morir", como si hubiera olvidado por ese efímero momento que nada de eso funcionaba con Yamamoto. Él siempre había tenido cierta inmunidad insultante a su temperamento. Podía espantar a medio mundo con sus actitudes, alejarlos de su lado con amenazas e insultos, pero Yamamoto era como el bambú al viento. Se quedaba firme y de pie, contra viento y marea.

Sí, y encima sonriendo de esa forma tan… tan… no encontraba palabras. Estaba tan enojado con su mala suerte que no existía el insulto ideal para Yamamoto esa noche.

—¿No quieres? —Yamamoto alzó las cejas, desconsolado.

Gokudera suspiró, se encogió en el sitio y, contra todo lo esperado de su parte, acabó por rendirse. No tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para batallar contra la estupidez crónica del beisbolista. No tenía fuerzas ni ánimos siquiera para mentarle la madre y decirle que se mandara a mudar. Hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas tratando así de ignorarlo; cuando bien sabía que Yamamoto no era una persona fácil de ignorar.

—Bueno, me lo comeré.

No. Iba a matarlo. _Bien muerto_. Quizás de esa forma lograse quitarse un poco de encima la frustración con la cual cargaba.

—Pero mira que me lo comeré y después…

Gokudera se puso de pie para tomarlo de la campera y sacudirlo, a ver si con eso se le quitaba lo idiota. Pensó en gritarle que lo dejase en paz, que no necesitaba de su lástima, que no quería que le preguntase por qué estaba ahí, ni si necesitaba algo. Aunque se muriese de ganas de que alguien conocido lo hiciera.

Solo quería que se largase…

Pero no le nació nada de eso. Apenas lo empujó y lo soltó para empezar a caminar hacia otro lugar, algún lugar en donde Yamamoto no pudiera seguirlo; y no tardó en darse cuenta que era lo que precisamente hacía. Mientras comía su hot dog caminaba tras él a una prudencial distancia.

—¡¿Puedes largarte? ¡Apestas a pescado!

Yamamoto sonrió. Al fin Gokudera le había hablado. No importaba cómo o qué, pero empezaba a preocuparle seriamente que no estuviera gritándole o despotricando contra él. El beisbolista terminó de comer su refrigerio y apuró un poco el paso para alcanzarlo.

—¿Para dónde vas? Te acompaño.

—¡No voy a ningún lado! —Paró en mitad de la calle para gritárselo en la cara y vio que Yamamoto alzaba las manos clamando por paz y tranquilidad.

En ese punto Gokudera se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un completo imbécil al estar gritando como un loco, pero se equivocaba el beisbolista si esperaba que le pidiese perdón. No obstante Yamamoto no lo necesitaba; sabía que con el simple hecho de permitirle caminar a su lado era una forma de estar disculpándose con él.

Así era la relación con Gokudera; podía no usar las palabras, o palabras poco amables para con él, pero a la larga o a la corta se hacía entender.

Se sentó en el muro bajo de una casa, cuyas luces apagadas indicaban que sus propietarios no estaban o estaban, pero dormidos. Encendió un cigarrillo y miró hacia un costado, del lado opuesto en el que estaba parado Yamamoto, como si buscara ignorar la compañía de esa noche. Suspiró. No sabía de qué manera advertirle.

—Será mejor que me dejes solo, Yamamoto —logró aconsejarle.

El aludido borró la sonrisa y contrario a lo pedido se acomodó a su lado. No necesitaba, tampoco, que la Tormenta le dijera que la estaba pasando mal, era algo que saltaba a la vista.

Gokudera no lloraba, ni tenía una expresión distinta a la usual, pero era esa actitud de buscar protegerlo de él mismo y de su humor escatológico lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que la estaba pasando realmente mal. Comprendía que Gokudera temía herirlo más de lo usual, gritarle insultos más fuertes y horribles que lo común, y acabar diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentiría profundamente.

—¿No estás de humor?

—No y por eso lo mejor será que te vayas a… —señaló la calle, reprimiendo las ganas de agregar un "a la mierda"—a tu casa —corrigió.

—¿Y por qué estás de mal humor?

—Punto número uno, porque me crucé contigo. Punto número dos, porque tuve la desgracia de que te me pagaras como una jodida sombra. Punto número tres, porque el simple y puto motivo de que estoy hablando contigo.

—Gokudera conoce los números del uno al tres, bien —se mostró sorprendido, disimulando así que le había herido un poco.

—¿Quieres morir, idiota? —cuestionó, para enseguida tratar de ser persuasivo por las buenas, no pretendía hacer ni decir nada que el décimo pudiera llegar a reprocharle después y, especialmente, su consciencia—Estoy de mal humor, ¿ok? Y tú sabes bien cómo soy cuando estoy de buen humor, así que… —arrojó la colilla, chistó y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la campera—… perdón.

¿Gokudera le había pedido perdón? Por supuesto, no era tan cretino como para no darse cuenta que Yamamoto se había convertido en una persona digna de toda admiración; porque ¿qué clase de sujeto es capaz de quedarse junto a alguien que solo sabe ser hiriente? Un amigo. Y Yamamoto sin dudas había demostrado serlo en más de una ocasión. Eso, o es que en verdad era muy idiota. O masoquista.

Yamamoto hizo de cuenta que no lo escuchó, no dijo nada como "no te preocupes" o "lo entiendo", ni mucho menos un "está bien, no hace falta que pidas perdón", porque sabía que eso lograría poner a Gokudera en un lugar incómodo.

Pese a su carácter, había sabido pedirle perdón en los momentos que debió hacerlo, y Yamamoto era sencillamente de los que no necesitaban de más para olvidar una tonta rencilla.

—Un mal día, ¿eh? —dijo casual, llevando los brazos tras la nuca y mirándolo de reojo.

Gokudera ahogó una risa lastimosa. Yamamoto era pésimo para disimular las intenciones verdaderas de sus actos. Era demasiado honesto, demasiado transparente. Demasiado bueno. Eso creía Hayato, equivocándose en algún punto, porque Takeshi sabía esconderse muy bien tras sus sonrisas.

—Sí, un día de mierda…

—¿Y… qué pasó? —Otra vez intentó sonar indiferente, pero su compañero lo miró de una manera tan venenosa que le llevó a agregar rápidamente—Si quieres contarme, digo…

Gokudera negó resignadamente con la cabeza y volvió a prender otro cigarrillo. Yamamoto sospechó que se quedaría sin saberlo, pero se consolaba diciéndose que al menos lo había intentado. No obstante Gokudera le sorprendió, abriendo la boca para soltar lo que tenía atragantado.

—Me estoy por quedar sin trabajo, es eso —miró el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y sonrió, buscando ocultar su malestar con esa mueca.

Yamamoto pensó que iba a seguir hablando, pero en eso quedó.

—No sabía que…

—¿Trabajaba? —completó—¿Y de qué te crees que vivo, imbécil? ¿Del aire? —preguntó con aspereza, pero con esa que le indicaba a Yamamoto que había logrado atravesar las capas que cubrían la ruda personalidad de Gokudera.

Era uno de los pocos momentos en el que podían hablar como dos amigos. Los "imbécil", "idiota" y demás insultos similares tenían un tono distinto. Estrambótico sería decir que eran de camaradería, pero Yamamoto lo sentía así: que el chico los soltaba por puro protocolo, como una especie de retorcida costumbre que tenía, pero que en el fondo se había abierto más a él, y al mundo.

—¿Por eso faltaste todos estos días a clase? —Yamamoto de pronto se sintió aliviado, sin saber bien por qué. Y rió, ganándose a cambio una mirada asesina.

—No sé de qué te ríes, pajero.

—Es que con Tsuna inventamos toda clase de hipótesis. No es que me esté riendo de tu situación.

Eso le llevó a Gokudera a plantar un gesto distinto, de su ceño fruncido pasó a mostrar un semblante pensativo y exhausto.

—No le digas nada al décimo, no quiero preocuparlo. Bastante tiene con el entrenamiento de Reborn...

—Pero es que… —se encogió momentáneamente de hombros—ya está preocupado.

—Le dices algo y date por muerto —amenazó.

—Está bien, está bien.

El nuevo silencio no fue incómodo, casi nunca lo era entre ellos. Porque entre los amigos esa clase de silencio nunca lo son. Gokudera pensó y hasta esperó el "nos vemos" de Yamamoto, pero el _friki_ seguía sentado ahí, a su lado, quieto como un mimo. Y el cigarrillo se le había consumido entre los dedos.

—¿Y… conseguiste empleo? —preguntó, luego de pensar bien las palabras a decir; vio que Gokudera negaba con la cabeza, serio como él solo. Takeshi recargó la barbilla en la palma de su mano y Gokudera pensó que se parecía al _Pensador_ de Rodín.

—¿Estás pensando, Yamamoto? —simuló estar sumamente sorprendido.

Siempre estaba tratándolo de tonto, incluso aunque en verdad no pensara eso de él. Sabía muy bien que al chico no le faltaba cerebro, porque era él quien le explicaba los temas de la escuela a Takeshi, este simplemente era muy vago.

El beisbolista no dijo nada sobre lo que estaba analizando, no hizo preguntas entrometidas ni mostró un semblante distinto al sereno de siempre. En esos pocos minutos su mente había trabajado a todo motor y apenas alcanzó a mostrar una punta de lo que cavilaba.

—De verdad… no sabía que trabajabas. Me sorprende. —Y era evidente que si lo hacía era porque lo necesitaba.

—Y si tú también, ¿qué dices? —alzó un hombro, como todo un gamberro que busca pelea.

—Pero es distinto —no explicó por qué, ya que para él era clara la diferencia.

Si Yamamoto se quedaba sin "trabajo", en parte sería genial. Tendría más tiempo libre para estar con sus amigos, jugar al beisbol y podría perder horas frente a la televisión. La diferencia entonces radicaba en que él no lo hacía tanto por obligación.

—Es tarde, idiota —dijo Gokudera mirando su reloj de pulsera—, son casi las diez, tu viejo va a preocuparse —miró la bolsa que llevaba.

—¡¿Las diez? —Las horas habían pasado volando sin que se diera cuenta; se puso de pie para seguir su camino a casa, pero había algo en el ambiente y en el semblante de Gokudera que no le permitía marchar con calma. No podía -ni quería- irse y dejarlo así.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó fastidiado cuando lo vio dando la vuelta.

—Si son las diez, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías acostarse temprano para mañana estar fresco —le regaló una sonrisa de compasión—¡Estoy seguro de que mañana encontrarás empleo!

—Vete —lo espantó con una mano, como si fuera un perro o algún pájaro molesto.

Yamamoto giró y empezó a caminar, pero no pudo evitar volver sobre sus pasos. Algo no le cerraba y seguía inquietándole. Cuando Gokudera lo vio regresar otra vez entornó los ojos y contó hasta mil. ¿No podía entender que simplemente quería estar solo para poder pensar y hundirse en su miseria? Si es que ya no estaba hundido.

—¿Ahora qué mierda quieres? —Tal vez se había olvidado de soltarle algún refrán estúpido para darle ánimos.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa por una taza de té?

Gokudera arqueó las cejas, no porque fuera raro que le invitase a tomar un té caliente a su casa, sino porque… eran las diez de la noche. No eran horarios de visitas. Pestañeó, ¿hasta qué punto Yamamoto se hacía pasar por idiota y era condenadamente listo? No, si seguramente el lazo con él era _karmático_. Sí, Yamamoto era su karma.

—A mi viejo no le molestará, seguramente ya está acostado y… —silenció lentamente—¿Por qué estás aquí, Gokudera? —la pregunta podía pecar de estúpida, más viniendo de él, pero ambos sabían que en ese momento y después de todo lo conversado tenía otro trasfondo.

—Porque se me da la regalada gana —contestó entre dientes y corriendo la cara, estaba tan cansado que sentía que los ojos se le cerraban. De hecho, quería cerrarlos y no abrirlos nunca más, o abrirlos y encontrarse con que todo había sido una pesadilla. —Además… —ese había sido el pie que necesitó para librarse del agobio—es tarde para buscar un lugar y no tengo adonde ir —La señora Sumira era una anciana que se acostaba temprano, no buscaba molestar a una de las pocas personas que le prestaba desinteresadamente su ayuda.

No sabía por qué estúpido motivo estaba allí compartiendo sus problemas con Yamamoto, tal vez por la sencilla razón de que necesitaba soltar todo aquello. Era humano a fin de cuentas y siempre reconforta saber que hay alguien dispuesto a escuchar.

—No tengo para pagar el alquiler. En teoría tenía hasta mañana, pero me echaron hoy a la tarde de la pensión.

Y Gokudera no le estaba contando parte de sus desgracias, de resumidas maneras y a tirabuzones, esperando a que Yamamoto le solucionara dichos problemas, ni tampoco pretendía de él algunas palmadas en la espalda y palabras de consuelo barato, simplemente necesitaba que alguien lo escuchase. Solo por esa noche. Después si quería, que diera la media vuelta y "ahí te ves". Sin embargo sabía que Takeshi no era de los que daban la espalda para seguir con su día. Y tal vez por ese motivo había abierto la boca.

—Nadie le da trabajo a un chico de secundaria y todo lo que puedo conseguir son trabajos de… mierda.

Volvió a perder la mirada y recién en ese punto Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que Gokudera estaba avergonzado, ¿avergonzado de qué? Para el beisbolista era francamente admirable todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Si bien sabía que Gokudera era fuerte, nunca lo había visto tan fuerte como en ese momento, pero era una fortaleza que nada tenía que ver con la desplegada en un campo de batallas.

—Pagan una miseria y sí o sí tienen que ser de medio tiempo, por la escuela —aclaró—, así que el sueldo es doblemente una mierda.

Yamamoto no supo cómo responder a ese momento de extrema sinceridad, se daba cuenta de que para que Gokudera estuviera ahí soltándole todo aquello a él, debía estar realmente superado por la adversidad, aunque ni sus ojos verdes ni su postura lo demostrasen.

Gokudera no tenía muchos amigos, así que hasta cierto punto había sido previsible. A Tsuna no le iría con sus dramas, quedaba por descarte el beisbolista.

—Vamos —agitó un brazo invitándolo—, mientras tomamos el té me sigues contando.

Gokudera pensó que Yamamoto daba por hecho que lo acompañaría a su casa, que daba por hecho que le seguiría contando asuntos personales, que daba por hecho que no tenía donde dormir esa noche y que no podría rechazar la oferta aunque por estúpido orgullo quisiese.

Hacía mucho frío y Yamamoto no iba a dejarlo dormir en la plaza o en la estación de trenes. Así fuera en verano. ¿Para qué están los amigos, no? El problema es que Yamamoto no vivía solo; esa no era la casa de Takeshi, sino la del padre.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí en el negocio, si no quieres hacerlo en mi habitación —invitó, una vez que cerró la puerta del local y prendió la luz para ver por donde caminaban.

Contra todo lo pensado, al final lo había seguido hasta su casa.

—S-Solo por esta noche —bajó la vista al suelo, fastidiado con el revés de acabar admitiendo lo mucho que Yamamoto le estaba salvando en esa ocasión—, me iré mañana antes de que tu viejo se levante, ni se dará cuenta de que estuve en la casa.

—No te preocupes por él —negó sonriente—, no se va a molestar. De verdad.

Gokudera asintió con desinterés en la plática y bostezó, con eso Takeshi supo que el té debería quedar para otro momento. Además había conseguido lo que pretendía. Era muy obvio que lo del té había sido una pobre excusa para que Gokudera no se sintiera tan abochornado.

—Espera aquí.

—¿Y adónde quieres que vaya?

Yamamoto no respondió a la pregunta mordaz para irse y volver al rato cargando con dificultad un tatami desplegable y una pequeña estufa eléctrica. Gokudera se acercó a ayudarle, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

No dejaba de sentirse apenado, no por la situación de estar recibiendo esa ayuda, sino que esa ayuda proviniese del chico al que trataba pesimamente mal sin siquiera merecerlo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo caliente antes de dormir o ya quieres acostarte? —preguntó amablemente, notando que Gokudera se mostraba incómodo, ¿de estar ahí? Lo más probable —Sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero… ¿de veras no quieres entrar a la casa y dormir conmigo? —volvió a ofrecer en un ligero murmullo. Entendía, de todos modos, que no se sintiese a gusto invadiendo la casa sin haber sido previamente invitado.

—El lugar está bien —dijo firmemente, luego meditó la respuesta a lo primero que le había ofrecido—y sí, me gustaría tomar un té… —vio que se ponía de pie para ir a prepararlo y lo llamó con seguridad, pero esta flaqueó cuando dio la vuelta y Takeshi lo miró fijamente. Le regaló al beisbolista un gesto que era una mezcla extraña de vergüenza con fastidio—¿tienes galletas o… —se rascó la frente—algo para acompañar el té?

Yamamoto sonrió afablemente cerrando los ojos y asintió, pero cuando giró esa sonrisa se borró de un plumazo. Si antes estaba preocupado por Gokudera sin saber qué le pasaba, ahora estaba doblemente preocupado sabiéndolo.

Le preparó una emparedado bien completo, presumiendo que no había cenado, y se hizo uno para él también. Cuando volvió a la tienda, Gokudera ya había acomodado el tatami y se había puesto más cómodo. Se había quitado el morral de la escuela, las zapatillas y los kilos de ropa que llevaba encima para paliar el frío, quedando solo en camiseta, pantalón y medias.

—Te hice un emparedado, pensé que te iba a gustar más —dejó el plato sobre el tatami y se sentó frente a él—, tiene pollo, lechuga, tomate… le puse mayonesa, sé que te gusta. El té estará dentro de un rato, te lo traje por si quieres empezar a comer, ¿el pepino te gusta? No sabía si te gustaba…

Yamamoto era de hablar mucho y Gokudera era hombre de pocas palabras cuando se trataba de él. En respuesta lo tomó y lo mordió. Tenía tanta hambre que no le importaba lo que tuviera adentro. Había tratado de ahorrar el poco dinero que le quedaba para poder pagar sus deudas y por eso comía lo justo y necesario. Odiaba tener deudas y no quería que el arrendador se quejase con Bianchi de nuevo, porque de esa forma su hermana acabaría por enterarse de todo el revés.

—¿Tú no te habías comido dos hot dogs?

—Sí, tres en realidad —confesó innecesariamente—, pero me tenté.

—Cerdo muerto de hambre.

Yamamoto rió ante el insulto, siempre se reía ante los insultos de Gokudera, pero en esa ocasión por la manera en la que se lo había dicho, con sorpresa y resignación. El chico bomba lo miró, estudiándolo con los ojos.

—La ventaja de ser deportista —murmuró.

Si él comía la misma cantidad que Yamamoto acabaría pesando el doble en apenas semanas, sin embargo el beisbolista mantenía a la perfección su línea. Gokudera bien lo sabía, lo había visto muchas veces desnudo en los vestuarios del colegio. Tenía el mejor cuerpo -junto al cabeza de césped- de entre todos los chicos del colegio. O al menos de los que él había prestado atención.

—Dime… ¿qué harás?

—¿Con qué? —alzó los hombros, molesto con el detalle de que Yamamoto se lo hubiera preguntado. No quería pensar en eso—Buscaré trabajo —dijo finalmente.

—Ya sé, pero mientras… —tragó lo último que le quedaba del emparedado—¿Dónde te quedarás?

—Ya encontraré un lugar… —al ver que no le creía agregó—, la señora a la que ayudo tiene un galpón enorme, ya hablé con ella… —dijo con un tono que aparentaba decir "no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien"—Y cuando ella se mude…

—¿Se irá?

—Sí, tiene a los hijos viviendo afuera y ya esta vieja, así que se va para estar cerca de ellos —continuó con lo importante—, supongo que para cuando pase, ya habré encontrado otro trabajo. Espero… —alzó las cejas. Eso o iba muerto.

—¿Y… tu hermana?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿No te podrá ayudar? —preguntó con un tono de obviedad que resultó degradante.

—No quiero involucrarla.

—Reborn seguramente puede conseguirte un lugar y…

—Escúchame, Yamamoto —pidió con un tono tan duro que el susodicho borró todo gesto ameno de su rostro para abrir bien los ojos y escuchar atento, cual niño—, no quiero que nadie, pero nadie sepa de esto.

—No tienes de qué apenarte, o sea, estás pasando por dificultades, para eso está la familia y los amigos, además…

—¿Me estás escuchando, idiota? No quiero que le cuentes nada a nadie de todo lo que yo te dije hoy. Menos que menos al décimo…

—Está bien.

—Promételo —se lo hizo jurar, porque sabía que por mucho que le amenazara con romperle los huesos del brazo derecho, no iba a lograr persuadirlo.

—Pero… —quiso exponer su punto y convencerlo, sin embargo Gokudera fue inclemente hasta con la mirada.

—Promételo.

—Está bien —se mostró apocado—, te prometo que no le contaré a nadie.

—Confié en ti, te conté cosas que a nadie más le conté. No traiciones esa confianza.

Golpe bajo. Yamamoto ahora sí sería una tumba. Maldito embaucador. El beisbolista suspiró escandalosamente, había sido vilmente derrotado.

—Además —continuó Gokudera—, este problema es mío. Así que borra esa cara de "¿qué voy a hacer?".

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —se quejó—, pero…

—No te preocupes —al final lo había dicho, y reconocer que Yamamoto estaba preocupado por él le ayudaba a ver que no todo era tan amargo—, ya pasé por situaciones similares en el pasado y logré salir adelante. Esto es solo un… mal trance. Pero ya va a pasar. Siempre pasa.

Yamamoto asintió, simulando estar conforme con eso, pero lo cierto es que él no se dimensionaba del todo el problema. En el lugar de Gokudera no sabría qué hacer o para donde salir corriendo, pero el chico bomba estaba sentado frente a él con la misma cara de siempre. Como si no estuviera con un pie en la calle, sin comida y casi desempleado.

Tal vez era un poco cierto lo que siempre le gritaba la Tormenta cuando estaba muy enojado con él, de que en el fondo era un poco "nene de papá". Takeshi no tenía mayores preocupaciones, el techo y el plato de comida, su propio padre se lo aseguraba. Además no sabría cómo hacer con la escuela y las prácticas, haciendo a la par varios trabajos de medio tiempo.

—¡El té! —recordó súbitamente. Había olvidado la hornalla encendida. Fue corriendo a prepararlo mientras Gokudera se acomodaba en el tatami. Cuando volvió con todo listo, notó que se había quedado dormido. Dejó las tazas sobre el mostrador, tomó la estufa eléctrica para encenderla y se acercó al tatami. —Sí, te quedaste dormido —confirmó sin necesidad, acercando su rostro al de Gokudera para observarlo más de cerca.

Tomó las frazadas que habían quedado a un costado y lo tapó para que no pasara frío. Apagó la luz y acomodó todo para irse a dormir, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Y eso que Gokudera le había dicho que no se preocupase.

…

Cuando se despertó al otro día se sintió muy desorientado; miró hacia sus costados sin saber qué hacer. No le parecía muy educado de su parte andar deambulando por lo casa, pero necesitaba pasar al baño y Yamamoto no daba señales de estar despierto todavía.

Se levantó y envolvió el tatami, luego dobló las frazadas y miró hacia la puerta que conectaba el negocio con la casa. ¿Qué más daba…? La abrió con la idea de ir al baño, conocía la casa de Yamamoto, había estado miles de veces; pero a medio camino se llevó un susto de muerte.

—Despertaste, Gokudera.

El mentado dio un respingo de sorpresa, giró la cabeza y vio a Yamamoto junto a su padre sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Señaló nerviosamente hacia adelante, como si buscara justificar su intromisión.

—Iba al baño.

—Ve, ve… —dijo Tsuyoshi—y luego ven a desayunar.

—Buenos días. —Acompañó el saludo -que le había salido demasiado formal- con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¡Haha! Tu amigo siempre es muy cortés.

Tal palo, tal astilla, pensó Gokudera mientras iba al baño. Al volver los dos hombres –si a Takeshi podía decirle _hombre_ \- seguían en el mismo lugar y en la mesa habían puesto una taza más para él.

Se sentía un poco tenso, además de invasivo. El padre de Takeshi le volvió a ofrecer asiento notándolo engorroso. Le pareció bueno sonreírle para dejarle en claro que no molestaba, sin embargo el ambiente estaba cargado y Yamamoto hijo, que no sabía cómo encarar el tema.

Le había dicho a su padre con una contagiosa seguridad: "déjamelo a mí", pero estaba en el asiento con la boca cerrada y aterrado. Al final las palabras le nacieron desde adentro con una naturalidad que le asombró.

—Te tengo buenas noticias, Gokudera.

El aludido lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño, serio y callado esperó a que continuara hablando, mientras Yamamoto padre le llenaba la taza con té.

—Mi padre necesita a alguien que lo ayude con el negocio y yo… la verdad es que tengo muy malas notas.

—Es verdad, tiene que sentarse a estudiar —decidió cooperar Tsuyoshi—, el tema es que necesito su ayuda para hacer rodar el negocio. Atender y cocinar puedo hacerlo solo, pero en temporada alta se complica bastante.

Gokudera asintió comprendiendo lo que estaban insinuándole, no supo por qué, pero se sintió molesto. Quizás de que insultaran su inteligencia. No era idiota y se daba cuenta de que todo era verso; seguramente Yamamoto le había contado a su padre, rogándole para que le diera trabajo a su amigo y este aceptó.

No obstante el enfado por la evidente lástima desapareció gradualmente dando paso a un sentimiento de honda gratitud. Los dos estaban tratando de ser sutiles para no herirlo, estaban dando lo mejor para conseguirlo, sin éxito, pero lo estaban haciendo sin que tuvieran ninguna necesidad u obligación. Hayato no era nada ni nadie para ellos. Así que decidió hacer de cuenta de que no se había percatado de la obviedad y los dejó seguir hablando.

—Le dije que tú estabas buscando trabajo —continuó el beisbolista jugando nerviosamente con la cuchara, la postura seria de Gokudera le inquietaba de sobremanera—, así que…

—¿Todavía sigues buscando?

Gokudera miró a Tsuyoshi cuando le habló, tratando de reprimir el gesto de alzar las cejas, pero no lo pudo evitar. Ni que durante la noche, mientras dormía, hubiera decidido que no. Era evidente que si se lo había contado ayer, en el presente seguía en las mismas circunstancias.

—Sí —respondió finalmente y Yamamoto se sintió aliviado; Gokudera no se había comportado _bordemente_ con ellos y, lo más importante, había abierto la boca. Tanto silencio iba a socavarlo—, pero… no estamos en temporada alta y a Yamamoto no le está yendo tan mal este año.

 _Touché_. Gokudera cerró los ojos. "... estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… te están dando trabajo y tú…".

—Es verdad, pero… —habló Tsuyoshi enseriándose, gesto que le llevó a Gokudera a desesperarse, porque no quería dar la sensación de que estaba despreciando la ayuda—Si voy a emplear a un chico nuevo, necesitaré explicarle cómo es el trabajo; y eso es mejor hacerlo en esta época, el trabajo es infernal en temporada alta. Además, así Takeshi podrá tener mejores notas desde _el vamos_ —sonrió, y Gokudera en consecuencia supo de quién había heredado su amigo la sonrisa.

Tsuyoshi sabía, su hijo ya le había dicho cómo era Hayato. "No es mal chico, pá", de eso se daba cuenta. Era la clase de muchachito orgulloso que no sabe pedir ayudar y que se cree muy fuerte por la tontera de no querer reconocer sus limitaciones, lógicas limitaciones.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría trabajar aquí? —acabó por preguntar, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Sí —Gokudera asintió incluso con la cabeza, viendo por un leve segundo la nueva expresión de alivio que le regalaba Takeshi—, le agradezco mucho, señor. Espero serle útil.

—¡Haha! No seas tan formal —con una mano le invitó a servirse—Desayuna, que tienen clases…

—Pero… —Gokudera trató de mostrarse dispuesto a comenzar de inmediato con el nuevo empleo, pero Tsuyoshi elevó un dedo frenando dichas intenciones.

—Luego hablaremos mejor, pero sin dudas una de las condiciones va a ser que tú asistas a clases —se cruzó de brazos—. Eres un estudiante todavía y como tal debes seguir estudiando. No falta mucho para que terminen la escuela.

—Gracias, señor —le regaló una sonrisa que, los dos se dieron cuenta, había sido inmensamente sincera.

Y mientras desayunaba pulieron aquel contrato de palabra; Tsuyoshi no podría darle un buen sueldo, pero a cambio de ello y por no poder pagarle como correspondía, le ofrecía un cuarto donde dormir y las cuatro comidas del día. De esa manera medio sueldo ya estaba pago.

Con profunda honestidad, Gokudera hubiera hecho aquel trabajo solo por esas dos poderosas razones: comida y techo.

Le darían una pequeña habitación pegada al local que usaban como depósito para que tuviera intimidad y él ya no tendría que pensar en alquileres y arrendadores.

Sonrió más abiertamente y miró a Takeshi. Esa sonrisa parecía decir "¿Ves? Te lo dije". Todo podía estar irremediablemente mal, pero después de la tormenta siempre salía el sol –o en este caso la lluvia-. Podía tropezar con miles de piedras en el camino, pero no caía.

Y en esa ocasión no se debía a ningún tipo de suerte –en la que no creía- o mérito exclusivamente propio. Se podía culpar al azar siendo un necio, pero lo cierto es que la razón de que todo no fuera tan negro, radicaba en ese chico que ahora le sonreía y le palmeaba el hombro amistosamente, mientras iban camino a la escuela.

—Bueno, ya, idiota—lo espantó—, no te pongas cargoso —se quejó, corriendo el hombro y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón para plantar su mejor semblante de matón.

Le agradecía el gesto y todo, pero que no esperase a que de golpe le tuviera la paciencia que nunca había sabido tenerle. De todos modos Yamamoto no dejó de sonreír.

—La que me espera… —murmuró ido, mientras lo veía reírse _vaya Dios a saber de qué demonios_ —¡¿De qué te ríes ahora, retardado?

¿En dónde se estaba metiendo? Negó con la cabeza. Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos meses atrás que él acabaría compartiendo el techo con Yamamoto Takeshi, mínimamente hubiera asesinado al fantasioso y luego se hubiera suicidado. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, ni muerto se creía capaz de tolerarlo más de media hora. ¿Cómo haría para tolerarlo en la convivencia, entonces?


	2. Chapter 2

Al momento de la verdad se dio cuenta de que la convivencia no era para nada tan difícil como imaginó que sería. Se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela y cuando podía, Gokudera estaba en la casa de familia Sawada con el décimo, además en verdad debía trabajar, así que no se cruzaban más de lo estrictamente necesario, que era durante las comidas y en los pequeños descansos que le daba Tsuyoshi.

Era evidente que el inquilino trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido posible; rara vez salía de su cuarto cuando estaba en la casa y Takeshi mismo no era de ir a buscarlo. Como si él también buscara no molestarlo más de la cuenta. Debía agradecer cuando Gokudera tenía días buenos y aceptaba volver de la escuela caminando a su lado.

No era broma, había bastante trabajo allí. El negocio marchaba bien, pero además de atender las mesas había que cocinar y tener los encurtidos siempre listos, sin dejar de lado la limpieza y todo el asunto de los proveedores y los pedidos. Tanto trabajo le restaba tiempo para dedicarle a Tsuna, pero sus prioridades habían cambiado abruptamente en el presente.

Gokudera no tardó muchos días en darse cuenta de su ineptitud; poco o nada sabía sobre cocinar, menos que menos tenía la maestría de Tsuyoshi para con el cuchillo. El hombre le tenía una santa paciencia, siendo un pésimo cadete.

El chico no tardaba en lamentarse cuando echaba algo a perder. Un condimento mal puesto, algo mal cortado y todo terminaba a la basura. A veces sentía que más que una ayuda era una piedra en el camino de ese buen hombre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por segunda vez en el día. La primera había sido por romper un vaso mientras lavaba a las apuradas, en esta ocasión por confundir los condimentos de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, todo tiene solución — Tsuyoshi le regaló una franca sonrisa, notando el evidente agobio y frustración del chico. Se daba cuenta de que le importaba serle útil y ya por el simple hecho de que se esforzase, le agradaba—. No te amargues, nadie nace sabiendo y todo se aprende en la vida —le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo para reanimarlo.

—Creo que mejor me pongo a limpiar, ¿no? —Luego de dar esa sugerencia, soltó lo que en verdad pensaba y tenía atragantado—Gracias, señor.

Tsuyoshi se dio cuenta de que ese agradecimiento no se debía a nada reciente; que era uno general, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —dejó de amasar para mirarlo y luego se dirigió al cuenco sobre la mesada—, al contrario, yo te agradezco que seas tan buen amigo de Takeshi.

Gokudera alzó las cejas, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ese cumplido; sabía que no lo merecía. No era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener, ni tampoco trataba a Takeshi precisamente de manera amable.

—Si puedo ayudar en algo a los amigos de mi hijo —asintió—, lo haré —de vuelta se había puesto serio y taciturno. Gokudera lo dejó seguir hablando, mientras lo veía arreglar el desastre que él había hecho—. Takeshi no trajo nunca un amigo a casa hasta que los conoció a ustedes.

Gokudera ahogó una minúscula sonrisa. _¿Dios los crea y la mafia los amontona?_ ; ahora entendía por qué ellos tres eran tan buenos amigos. Y sí, podía decir sin sentir remordimientos que Yamamoto también era su amigo, no solo Tsuna. Sin desmerecer al cabeza de césped y toda la gente que lo rodeaba y, misteriosamente, lo aguantaba.

Era raro estar escuchando aquella confesión, porque Yamamoto siempre le había parecido la clase de chico simpático al que nunca le faltan amigos. El beisbolista siempre estaba rodeado de gente; gente del club, de chicas, de compañeros. Era muy admirado. Sin embargo entendía la diferencia entre ser admirado y tener amigos.

Podía tener mucha gente a su alrededor, pero igual sentirse y estar solo al final de un día duro.

—Desde que su madre nos abandonó él siempre ha sido así —hizo volver en sí al chico, quien se mostró un poco turbado, pero a la vez curioso por esa confidencia. Notaba sin dificultades que Tsuyoshi iba a hablar de algo muy personal—. Desde entonces siempre ha actuado así… siempre está sonriendo, como si buscara no preocupar. No preocuparme —corrigió—. Takeshi es un buen hijo, nunca me trajo problemas. Y me inquietaba que no pudiera tener amigos… si es buena persona y simpático ¿o no?

Gokudera asintió y volvió a perder la mirada, procesando toda la información recibida.

—Bueno, soy el padre, ¿qué voy a decir de él? ¡Obvio que para mí mi hijo será maravilloso!

¿La madre lo había abandonado? Takeshi nunca había contado nada, aunque tampoco ellos le habían preguntado. Al menos él; quizás el décimo sí estaba al tanto. De golpe, el recuerdo de aquella vez en la que Yamamoto había querido suicidarse por no poder jugar beisbol emergió en su cabeza, inquietándolo.

El hombre a su lado pareció haber leído su pensamiento aunque esto fuera improbable, porque lo siguiente que dijo tenía de cierta manera mucho que ver.

—No nos hace bien ocultar siempre el dolor. —Lo miró fijamente, esperando a que entendiese que lo decía por él y no tanto por su hijo—Está bien sentirse mal y decirlo. Tener un amigo en el que poder confiar en los momentos difíciles…

Gokudera sabía que desde esa conversación no podría evitar mirar las sonrisas de Yamamoto con otros ojos. Si en verdad fuera un chico tan feliz como siempre aparentaba ser, no se le hubiera cruzado en su momento saltar desde un tejado, ¿verdad?

¿Y si siempre estaba triste y nadie se daba cuenta? En eso se parecían mucho –pensar en ese parecido con Yamamoto le irritó de sobremanera-, porque Takeshi podía ocultar lo que le pasaba o sentía tras una sonrisa, mientras él lo hacía tras una cara de pocos amigos y actitud de chico rudo.

—Yo tampoco tuve amigos antes —admitió sin pudores, era lo mínimo que podía confesar después de que el hombre le hubiera contado asuntos tan personales.

Tsuyoshi sonrió abiertamente, el chico no era precisamente de hablar poco, y tanto silencio circunspecto iba a acabar por hacerle pensar que lo estaba molestando con todas esas cuestiones tan íntimas. Le simpatizaba Hayato, le parecía un buen chico tras esa fachada.

—Gokudera —Takeshi apareció por la puerta lateral con cara de fatalidad—, ¿me ayudas con el ejercicio seis de matemáticas? No me sale —le pareció que ese semblante era buena excusa para demostrarle cuánto precisaba de su ayuda—, si no entrego este trabajo bien hecho, reprobaré.

—Ve a estudiar tú también —le ordenó Tsuyoshi.

—Pero falta lavar los… —señaló los trastos apilados.

—Ve —agitó la cabeza—, ya terminó tu día de trabajo, muchachito.

Gokudera caminó hasta el cuarto de Takeshi y se sentó en el suelo tomando las hojas cuadriculadas. La mitad de los ejercicios estaban mal y la otra mitad podrían haber estado más prolijos, por lo menos.

—¿Tú prestas atención en clases, idiota? —Señaló uno de los puntos—Esto lo vimos a principio de año. No podrías hacer este —señaló otro—, sin antes saber hacer este bien.

Pese al reto, Yamamoto rió a su manera, de esa que en el pasado crispaba los nervios del chico bomba en un tris. En el presente no tanto, tal vez porque ya se había acostumbrado a él.

Podían echarle la culpa a la convivencia forzosa.

—Ey, Gokudera —lo llamó mientras lo veía garabatear en la hoja, pues él también tenía que hacer su parte—. Estoy feliz de que vivas aquí.

Levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando con una expresión que más de sorpresa parecía de terror. Como si en vez de decir eso le hubiera amenazado o soltado algún insulto inesperado. Ciertamente no era algo que esperase.

—¿Terminaste? —dijo, al no saber qué decir, porque, ¿qué podía decirle? _¿Yo también?_ No solo sonaba cursi, no era cierto. Si estaba viviendo allí era porque no tenía donde caerse muerto.

Aunque admitía que la circunstancia actual no era tan mala. La habitación que tenía era pequeña, pero cálida porque tenía una estufa. Tsuyoshi cocinaba muy rico y Takeshi… Takeshi no le fastidiaba tanto como temió desde un primer momento a que lo hiciera.

—Sí. Espero que no te moleste —continuó, como si un tema tuviera que ver con el otro—, pero le conté a Tsuna que estás quedándote a vivir aquí.

—¡Te voy a matar! —Gokudera le saltó encima queriendo comérselo vivo.

De mal en peor, Yamamoto no había tenido mejor idea que estallar en carcajadas echando más leña al fuego, pero es que le había causado mucha gracia. De lucir tan tranquilo, el rostro de Gokudera se había desfigurado, para gritarle eso como si estuvieran en medio de una guerra y luego saltarle encima como el leopardo cazando una presa.

—¡Para, para! —reclamó entre risas, sintiendo el tirón de pelo—De todos modos se iba a enterar tarde o temprano… —tomó distancia de Gokudera cuando este se cansó de golpearlo en la espalda—¡No le conté nada de lo que te pasó!

—¡¿Qué le dijiste? —exigió, agitando un puño.

—Que mi viejo te está dando trabajo y que como no puede pagarte mucho, te ofreció un lugar a cambio —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—, nada que sea mentira; pero lo que quiero decir es que no le dije nada sobre tus problemas.

Vio que Gokudera se llevaba una mano a la frente y suspiraba escandalosamente. Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír, pero la carcajada le nació ahogada. Igual fue suficiente para suscitar de nuevo su furia y una lluvia de golpes. Se le fue al humo, sin clemencias.

—Si el décimo sabe que estoy aquí —analizó, sentado sobre el estómago del beisbolista, cansado ya de pegarle—, Reborn seguramente también y mi hermana no tardará en averiguar por qué… —le soltó los brazos y se dejó caer de costado, para liberar el cuerpo de su amigo—¡mierda!

—¿Qué problema hay con que Bianchi lo sepa? —preguntó sentándose en la alfombra, jocoso, pero a la vez jadeante por el ejercicio extra—O sea, ¡no tiene nada de malo! Estás trabajando —él no veía el punto de Gokudera porque, era evidente, este no le había sido sincero del todo.

La Tormenta lo miró con resignación, como si le estuviera diciendo tácitamente con los ojos "a ti lo estúpido no te lo voy a poder quitar ni a golpes", pero al menos lo iba a intentar con malsano gusto.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De tus caras —lo imitó satisfactoriamente—, a veces son muy graciosas.

Se puso de pie raudamente, y Yamamoto pensó que tendría que volver a calmar a la fiera, pero Gokudera simplemente se limitó a señalarlo con un dedo, tembloroso de furia.

—Agradécele a tu padre que todavía sigas con vida —se guardó la bronca y caminó hasta la puerta—, es un buen hombre y no merece sufrir. Dios santo, padecer un hijo tonto.

—Ey, no te vayas, que no terminé de hablar —lo llamó agitando una manito de una manera que a Gokudera le causó simpatía, pero por supuesto que no iba a demostrarle su simpatía—, le invité a jugar video juegos… y también viene el sempai con él, hace mucho que no lo vemos desde que se graduó.

—Bien, es tu casa, imbécil… —alzó un hombro—¿o me tienes que pedir permiso a mí?

—Solo te lo estoy contando.

Gokudera asintió y casi murmura un "gracias", sus labios al menos lo habían dibujado. Lo que estaba haciendo Yamamoto no era otra cosa más que prepararlo a posibles preguntas indiscretas y situaciones incómodas.

Pero cuando los chicos llegaron, fue una noche más entre amigos. Ni Tsuna ni Ryohei le hicieron preguntas, más que manifestar sumamente divertidos lo exótico y extremo que era suponerlos a ellos dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Ryohei no podía creer que Yamamoto siguiera vivo y a Gokudera tan sereno y no al borde de una crisis de nervios; él era uno de los que mejor sabía lo "inflamable" que era la Tormenta, al más leve chispazo reaccionaba. Tsuna se daba cuenta que aunque no se llevaran bien a simple vista, igual sabían complementarse. Siempre habían sabido hacerlo de alguna forma que a él se le escapaba. Por su parte no necesitaba hacer preguntas, al menos no a Gokudera, porque lo que quería saber sobre su guardián de la Tormenta, o lo poco que _podía_ saber, lo había averiguado por Reborn.

Ver a Gokudera bien lo alivió. Ahora ya no faltaba a la escuela, no se salteaba clases, no se perdía de exámenes y siempre aparecía por la calle en compañía de Yamamoto. Ladrándole por algo que este hubiera hecho o dicho, o simplemente por ser Yamamoto, pero el punto es que Gokudera paulatinamente volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sin embargo, no lo era. Había habido un gran cambio interno en el chico, uno que los demás apenas alcanzaban a distinguir.

…

Ese domingo había terminado de llevar sus objetos más personales al pequeño cuarto que le habían dado en la tienda. Yamamoto se sorprendió al ver que era tan poco. Cuando Gokudera le pidió ayuda para ir a buscar sus pertenencias pensó que iban a necesitar un camión y otro cuarto; pero apenas se trataban de dos cajas y dos bolsos con ropa.

La parte que le tocó a él llevar, la dejó en el suelo y, curioso como un niño, se sentó a ver lo mismo que Gokudera. Quería ver sus objetos personales y conocerlo mejor a través de ellos, pero el chico no tardó en mostrarle los dientes.

—Ya está, gracias. Ahora ve a hacer algo…

—Déjame que te ayude a ordenar.

—No voy a ordenar nada —cerró la caja y la empujó hacia un lado hasta que quedó contra la pared.

La otra caja había quedado abierta y se veía la foto de una mujer. Yamamoto la miró con curiosidad, se daba cuenta de que era la madre porque el parecido era abrumador. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos, misma tez. Misma intensa mirada esmeraldina.

Cuando Gokudera dio la vuelta y lo vio contemplando con tanto tesón la caja cuya fotografía de su madre asomaba, la tomó con brusquedad y la cerró violentamente, como si la pobre caja tuviera la culpa de algo. Contrario a lo esperado, Yamamoto no dijo nada. No hizo preguntas ni ninguna mención al respecto.

—¿Hoy también lo vas a ayudar a mi papá?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

Yamamoto se rascó la mejilla, borrando por ese breve intervalo la sonrisa.

—Pero es domingo.

—¿Y qué con eso? —buscó sus cigarrillos, quería fumar uno. Ahora que vivía en un lugar ajeno no se animaba a fumar en la casa. Ninguno de los Yamamoto tenía el vicio y es sabido que siempre resulta desagradable a la gente que no fuma el olor del cigarrillo.

—Bueno, pero…

—Si lo puedo ayudar, ¿por qué no voy a hacerlo? No es tampoco que tenga que hacer algo mejor.

—Podemos jugar a los videojuegos —propuso lo que desde hacía rato quería proponerle.

—Sabes que no me gustan —mintió.

—El de lucha sí.

—Igual, quiero ayudar a tu viejo.

Después de todo, el viejo lo estaba ayudando a él. No le alcanzaría una vida para pagarle a los Yamamoto, y saberse tan en deuda con ellos no le desagradaba pese a su carácter orgulloso. Tsuyoshi tenía razón: es maravilloso saber que se puede contar con la gente. Su fe por la raza humana no estaba perdida del todo.

La voz de Tsuyoshi interrumpió una discusión que venía en camino. Ambos la olían. Iban a terminar, uno a los gritos, el otro muerto de risa. Gokudera se puso de pie al darse cuenta de que lo llamaba a él y Takeshi no tardó en seguirlo.

En la tienda estaba Bianchi, con una expresión tan neutra que uno no podía adivinar si estaba feliz, amargada, enojada o tranquila; pero se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a su hermanastro tras las gafas de una manera que lo amedrentó. Al menos eso pensó Takeshi, que Gokudera lucía un poco asustado, además de sorprendido de verla ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar.

Gokudera asintió y los otros dos se dieron cuenta de inmediato que sobraban en ese lugar, un lugar que paradójicamente era de ellos.

Los hermanos necesitaban intimidad, así que Tsuyoshi se ofreció a hacerle un té a Bianchi invitándola a que se pusiera cómoda.

La Tormenta dio la vuelta y ella lo siguió. Miró ecuánimemente el cuarto que ocupaba su hermano y pensó en cómo ir al punto sin ser demasiado directa. Afuera había quedado Takeshi quien no había podido evitar acercarse despacio hasta la puerta entre abierta.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, pero en verdad era más fuerte que él. Quería enterarse de aquello que Gokudera le había ocultado, quería saber qué era lo que pasaba. Quería ayudarlo, era su amigo, pero si no conocía el problema, jamás podría hacer algo por él.

—Hablé con papá —fue lo primero que escuchó decir de Bianchi—. ¿Estás loco-?

—Mira, Bianchi… —la voz de Gokudera revelaba que comenzaba a alterarse—no te metas. Es asunto mío.

—Me meto, porque encima de que les das esos disgustos ni siquiera eres capaz de contarme y me tengo que enterar por otros.

¿Podía suponerse que ese otro era Reborn?

—¿Y qué cambiaba si te decía? ¿Y qué te iba a decir?

—La verdad. Soy tu hermana… podía haber ayudado.

—No necesito ayuda.

—No parece que no la necesites. Estás aquí después de todo, ¿no? —Golpe bajo. Una jugada sucia, pero acertada por parte de Bianchi.

Gokudera ya no sonaba enojado, ni tampoco molesto; Takeshi podía suponer que se debía a razones obvias, a que tal vez respetaba a su hermana mayor -aunque lo disimulase muy bien- o a que le pesaba demasiado todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Y si el viejo se agarra esos disgustos es porque quiere, me importa bien poco…

—Ya sé que no te importa —no era cierto, era evidente que sí le importaba—, pero a mí sí.

—Y seguramente que te llamó para que hicieras algo por tu hermano descarriado, ¿verdad? —Takeshi notó que el tono de voz era insólitamente extraño, tanto que había acabado por conmoverlo.

El silencio era brevemente interrumpido por el ruido de Gokudera moviendo las cosas, como si estuviera ordenando y tratando así de ignorar a su hermana.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó ella finalmente, le había costado horrores soltar esa sencilla oración—¿Es cierto, Hayato?

—¡Sí, es verdad! —explotó—¡¿Puedes dejarme en paz ahora?

—No es… —Bianchi parecía nerviosa, con la voz entrecortada—No es eso lo que me molesta, no está mal… o al menos a mí no me parece que esté mal… pero hay maneras y maneras de hacer las cosas. Pudiste haberlo hecho de otro modo, ¿no te parece? Y ahora no tendrías que andar rogando por un plato de comida.

—¡Yo no ruego por un plato de comida! ¡Trabajo, que es muy distinto! ¡No soy tú, a mí papá me desheredó desde hace mucho tiempo! —Buscó tranquilizarse y el tono le nació mucho más apagado—Como si con lo poco que me mandaba igual pudiera hacer algo. Está podrido en dinero, pero yo igual tengo que romperme el alma trabajando… ¡Así que no vengas a sermonearme!

—¡Y lo haces porque tú quieres, Hayato! ¡Fue tu elección irte así de la familia!

—¡Lo sé!

—¡¿Entonces? ¡No te contradigas! —Porque negaba la ayuda, pero no tardaba en reconocer cuánto le molestaba no tenerla—¡¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo? ¡Papá te quiere, a su manera y tú…!

Tsuyoshi apareció por el costado y pescó a su hijo con la oreja pegada a la pared. Takeshi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dejándole en claro que mejor esperase antes de llevarles el té. La discusión estaba en su apogeo.

Y por estar batallando con su padre, quien le reclamaba con susurros actitud tan reprochable, se había perdido parte de la conversación. Bianchi salió del pequeño cuarto sorprendiéndolos a los dos afuera, con cara de circunstancia.

—Gracias, señor. Me quedaré a tomar el té otro día.

Hayato apareció detrás de ella con los ojos rojos, ¿había llorado? ¿Estaba a punto de hacerlo? Takeshi se sintió muy contagiado por esa emoción. Se quedó en el sitio, incapaz de darles privacidad a los hermanos. Bianchi se despidió de Gokudera en la puerta.

—¿Necesitas dinero?

—No.

—Puedo d-

—No —reiteró con firmeza, para después ablandar el tono de voz—Gracias, Bianchi —Y parecía ser tan sincero que tanto a ella como a Takeshi se les frunció el ceño de tristeza.

—Eres mi hermanito —Tuvo un gesto que, al menos el beisbolista, jamás le había visto: colocó una mano tras la nuca de Gokudera y le aferró el cabello en una ruda caricia.

No pudo decir nada más, en parte porque no hacía falta. Gokudera sabía lo que Bianchi quería decirle en ese momento, sin conseguir que las palabras surgiesen. Eran ambos orgullosos a su manera y no les gustaba llorar frente a los demás; pero Hayato había entendido que podía contar con ella y que no dejaría de quererlo nunca, más allá de sus elecciones, incluso aunque la tratase mal y a simple vista no la quisiera de la misma forma.

Bianchi podía parecer fría la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esa vez Takeshi conoció un lado de la mujer que le sorprendió gratamente. A él le hubiera gustado tener una hermana así, o al menos una hermana.

Cuando Gokudera cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta se encontró con la estatua viviente que era Takeshi. Este se mostró perturbado por haber sido sorprendido y miró hacia los costados buscando algo con lo que poder disimular, hasta que dio con unas servilletas que se puso a doblar, pese a que ya estaban dobladas. Pero Gokudera no le ladró tanto como creyó, simplemente lo miró con una de esas miradas letales y le murmuró un "piérdete" habitual para encerrarse en el cuarto y no salir en todo lo que quedó del día.

Esa noche comieron padre e hijos solos, como desde hacía más de un mes y medio no lo hacían. Takeshi casi no probó bocado y por eso Tsuyoshi se puso de pie y sirvió un plato, para ponérselo a un costado. Su hijo lo miró con cara de no entender qué era.

—No tengo hambre. —De hecho todavía no había terminado con el primero.

—Me doy cuenta —señaló el plato—, llévaselo, no va a estar sin comer todo el día.

Takeshi negó con la cabeza; conocía a Gokudera lo suficiente para saber que lo sacaría del cuarto a mordiscones. Si fuera Hibari sería un hecho.

—Ve —lo alentó su padre—, ¿qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? No va a matarte, tampoco. —Su hijo ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que indicaba no apostar tanto por esa afirmación—Si te acuestas tan preocupado no vas a poder dormir en toda la noche —le sonrió tenuemente—, además quizás tu amigo necesite hablar con alguien.

Takeshi se puso de pie tomando el plato servido para Gokudera. Era cierto, si se suponía que eran amigos, no tendría que tener tanto miedo, ¿miedo a qué? No lo sabía, tal vez a importunarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Como si mostrar preocupación pudiera molestarle a alguien.

Lo cierto es que un amigo está para eso. En el peor de los casos le ladraría y Yamamoto se quedaría sin haber sido de ayuda, pero con intentarlo no podía perder nada. Porque nada tenía, más que esa molesta y persistente sensación en el pecho. Su padre tenía razón, si se iba a acostar sin haber hecho al menos un intento de ver cómo estaba Gokudera, no lograría conciliar el sueño.

…

Tardó una eternidad para decidirse a llamar. Pensó que iba a recibir un grito alegando que no tenía hambre, que estaba durmiendo, que no quería ser molestado, pero al final la puerta se entre abrió.

—Te traje comida, por si quieres cenar aquí-

Gokudera terminó de abrirla y pasó junto a Yamamoto quitándole el plato de las manos para sentarse en uno de los bancos del negocio, ¿con la intención de comer? Takeshi no tardó en servirle un vaso con agua para acompañar la cena.

—Gracias —dijo la Tormenta al recibir el vaso.

Takeshi se fue, pero volvió enseguida con una taza de té y un trozo de pan. Se había quedado con hambre, y ahora que la preocupación por su amigo comenzaba a dejar de pesarle tanto, el estómago le estaba reclamando. Gokudera sonrió, preguntándose una vez más cómo hacía para comer así.

A diferencia de Yamamoto, era evidente que él no tenía hambre, porque fue más lo que jugó con la comida que lo que comió en verdad. Había aceptado sentarse a comer para no preocupar de más a los Yamamoto; no quería miradas de desvelo ni preguntas difíciles, pero era claro que el beisbolista estaba haciéndole compañía esa noche para convertirla en una muy larga y pesada.

—¿A qué vino tu hermana?

—A ver cómo estaba. —Contestó tan rápido que parecía que había estado ensayando un cuestionario de preguntas y respuestas, supuso que esa sería una de las preguntas a ser formuladas. Y por eso Takeshi comprendió que debería ser más directo o estarían allí sentados toda la noche sin llegar a nada en concreto, y le urgía saber qué era eso que lo traía tan mal a Gokudera.

Creía que merecía saberlo porque, después de todo, lo había ayudado. Y parecía ser que el mismo Gokudera se daba cuenta de eso, que la gente que le daba techo merecía al menos su sinceridad.

Por ese motivo había decidido que si se daba la oportunidad, sería honesto con Yamamoto hijo.

Al principio porque se decía que le importaba poco el cómo se lo pudiera llegar a tomar Takeshi, pero lo cierto es que si quería ser honesto, era sencillamente porque esa noche lo necesitaba. Del mismo modo, sabía que podía dejar de torturarse suponiendo una mala reacción por parte de sus amigos.

Quería ser sincero, porque ya no quería ocultarse, porque era horrible ser él, sentirse así y no poder hacer nada por cambiarlo. Bueno, al menos estaba intentando ser franco consigo mismo, ser más real, más auténtico.

—No pude evitar escuchar parte de la discusión —continuó Yamamoto, no muy seguro de cómo seguir—, ustedes estaban gritando, no es que yo los estuviese espiando.

Gokudera torció la boca en un gesto de profunda incredulidad.

—Eres un fisgón de primera.

Yamamoto sonrió despreocupadamente, para seguir con lo que le interesaba.

—Escuché que hablaban de su padre, sobre que le dijiste algo que le molestó —de nuevo adoptaba esa costumbre de jugar con la cuchara cuando hablaba de algo que lo ponía nervioso—, ¿qué pasó?... Digo —se acomodó en la mesa apoyando los codos y llevando las manos a su mejilla, dispuesto a escucharlo atentamente. El gesto infantil nuevamente le causó simpatía a la Tormenta—, peleaste con él… pero si no quieres contarme, yo entiendo. Nada más que… me da curiosidad.

Gokudera asintió y aunque Yamamoto creyó que el chico seguiría callado como un muerto, Hayato abrió la boca frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. Era claro que pensaba contarle, pero el tema es que no sabía cómo empezar.

—¿Puedo saber por qué tu viejo te dio una patada? —insistió, dándole pie con esa pregunta a que ordenase las ideas dentro de su cabeza.

—No es que él me dio una patada, yo me fui hace tiempo —perdió la mirada, no era fácil tocar ese tema y mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía—… en el presente porque me llamó maricón. Maricón de mierda.

Yamamoto soltó una risita que no pudo reprimir, ganándose a cambio una de las típicas miradas mortales de Gokudera. Y es que la expresión le había causado mucha gracia porque parecía ser el berrinche de un niño, niño que está ofendido porque su padre le dijo que "no" a algún capricho.

¿Quién puede enojarse por ser llamado "maricón"? ¿Cuántas veces uno suelta insultos a diestra y siniestra? No por eso se anda yendo de casa o cortando todo vínculo con las personas. De ser así, todos estaríamos peleados con todos, y más Gokudera, que gustaba de insultar bastante seguido y como un Varia.

—¿De qué te ríes, infradotado?

—Nada, es que… ¿solo porque te llamó maricón de mierda?

—No voy a dejar que ese viejo me llame así —aseguró con una expresión de matón que atemorizaría al más mafioso, pero Yamamoto siguió jocoso, al menos hasta que Gokudera continuó hablando—. Aunque lo sea. No se lo voy a permitir.

La respiración se le agitó notablemente, porque la confesión había sido a medias. Miró a su compañero notando que seguía observándolo con esa expresión tan inocente que le daban ganas de golpearlo… y lo supo con más certeza. Supo que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que temer perder una amistad, amistad que no empezaba a valorar en el presente por las circunstancias actuales, porque -aunque Gokudera no lo dijera abiertamente- siempre había valorado la amistad de Yamamoto.

—Discutimos por teléfono —hizo un gesto extraño con la mano que tuvo que hacer verbal—: webcam, así que pude verle la cara cuando le dije todo… —trató de sonreír, pero no pudo—de todo le dije… lo muy enojado que estaba con él por cosas de mi infancia.

No quiso ahondar en esos motivos, ya habría muchas noches por delante en las que podría contarle a un amigo pasajes de su infancia, miedos, traumas, sueños. Nunca antes había tenido esa oportunidad y ahora comprendía por qué la gente valoraba tanto el tenerlo.

Yamamoto lo dejó hablar, se daba cuenta de que Gokudera se estaba abriendo a él como nunca antes lo había hecho y quería eso, quería conocerlo.

—La cara que puso cuando le dije que no quería comprometerme con ninguna mujer, siquiera siciliana, que prefería estar con un hombre, fue épica —rió lastimosamente.

La verdad es que no se sentía feliz por lo que había hecho, aunque sí aliviado.

—Pero —Yamamoto abrió la boca después de dejarlo hablar a sus anchas—, ¿es… es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso…

Gokudera entendió a lo que se refería, pero antes de contestarle tragó saliva y lo miró desafiante, como si le estuviera diciendo con los ojos: _atrévete a burlarte de mí, a mancillar nuestra amistad con una risa, y no sabrás la paliza que te espera_.

—Sí, es verdad.

Sin embargo Takeshi no se rió; de hecho ni siquiera sonreía y eso acabó por mortificarlo todavía más, porque podía significar que le molestaba enterarse de aquello. Tal vez no era bueno ser tan sincero; tal vez, si quería conservar a sus amigos, debería empezar a cerrar la boca… y otras partes de su anatomía.

—Vamos —lo alentó Gokudera, fastidiado por esa pasividad y neutralidad en el otro, ¿es que no le iba a decir nada? Acababa de confesarle que era gay y el otro se le quedaba mirando con la misma cara de idiota de siempre—, ríete —le ofreció—¿por qué no te ríes? Ríete.

—Pero si no dijiste nada gracioso como para que me ría —se encogió de hombros.

¿Es que el idiota no se enteraba nunca de nada? Gokudera frunció la frente, quizás no le había entendido. De repente se sintió tentado de gritarle en la cara: "¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? Soy gay, puto, marica, homosexual!", pero Yamamoto plantó una sonrisa nerviosa para de inmediato ofrecerle café con leche.

No supo ni por qué aceptó, quizás porque quería descubrir cómo mierda funcionaba la cabeza de Yamamoto y qué clase de mal aquejaba su cerebro para que fuera tan jodidamente anormal de quedarse como si nada después de que él se había estado comiendo la cabeza con mil reacciones posibles.

¡Café con leche!

Y el otro, que le ofrecía café con leche.

Concluyó que eso se podía deber a la cultura del país que habitaba. De donde venía, esos temas eran escabrosos, pero Japón por momentos le parecía un planeta aparte. Que no todo era color de rosas el país del sol naciente, pero en algunos detalles se salían de lo socialmente "esperado" en otros lugares del globo.

Sí, seguramente. O Yamamoto definitivamente era retardado.

En la cocina, Takeshi tuvo tiempo de sobra para recuperarse del impacto y para ordenar su cabeza. Miles de cosas se empezaron a juntar, desde lo irrelevante que había sido compartir baños públicos con Gokudera y las incontables veces que se desnudó ante él, a todas esas sensaciones que le hacía sentir tenerlo tan cerca. Y ahora, _mucho_ más cerca.

Se le cayó el tarro de café, se quemó, volcó la leche, estaba hecho un desastre, todo por hacer las cosas a las apuradas, no quería que Gokudera se le escapara. No ahora que parecía ser cada vez menos inalcanzable. Temía que al volver, el chico adoptase una sus distintivas posturas distantes, pero al regresar con las dos tazas, Hayato se había encogido en el sitio subiendo los pies al banco en el que estaba sentado.

Lo había esperado.

—Aquí tienes el azúcar, no sabía cuántas ponerles, mira que es de primera calidad. Es muy dulce. —bien, no era del azúcar sobre lo que quería hablar. Lo miró huidizamente y apenas sonriendo cuestionó con calma—¿Y desde cuando…?

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Lo sabes —completó—. Es decir, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—¿Qué soy así? —vio que Yamamoto asentía y trató de hacer memoria. No es que no se lo hubiera planteado a sí mismo en su momento, solo es que quería darle la respuesta correcta—Pues… creo que primero fue cuando tenía once años —rememoró con nostalgia. —El jefe de la pandilla en la que andaba —hizo una mueca con la boca de desprecio, mirando la taza que entre sus manos le daba calor y confort—, se llamaba Santino, pero todos le decíamos Sonny, y era… todo lo que yo quería ser —asintió—, lo admiraba. Él no tenía más de quince años y el resto no pasaba de los catorce; pero cuando tienes once años, los chicos de quince te parece que ya son hombres.

Yamamoto sonrió, eso era cierto, y con esa mueca lo animó a seguir hablando. Pese a que Gokudera aún se sentía nervioso e incómodo por estar compartiendo esos recuerdos, intentó seguir con más confianza.

—Habíamos hecho un buen golpe —vio que Yamamoto no entendía a qué se refería y decidió ser más gráfico—, veníamos de robar una casa y estábamos muy contentos por el botín conseguido.

El beisbolista no dijo nada, pero le pasmó conocer ese lado turbio de Gokudera y este pareció adivinarlo porque no tardó en justificarse con impaciencia.

—No necesitaba robar, pero sí necesitaba de la pandilla. La calle es muy dura, Yamamoto. Sin su protección hubiera acabado muerto o en manos de un pedófilo.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo nada.

—¡Ah!, ¿por qué te quedas mirándome así entonces? —arqueó las cejas—Es algo que dejé de hacer cuando llegué aquí, nunca me gustó apropiarme de lo ajeno, pero en su momento tenía que comer…

—¿Y tu familia?

—No quería nada de ellos, así que más me valía aprender a subsistir. Tuve que hacerlo desde los ocho años, así que… —dijo con tanta naturalidad que Yamamoto se sintió un párvulo inocente.

Se daba cuenta con una brutalidad aplastante que ellos dos eran de universos diferentes. Que Gokudera podía provenir de una cuna de oro, pero no por eso desconocer lo difícil que a veces puede ser la vida. En cambio Takeshi no había gozado de mayores lujos, nunca vivió en un castillo, pero jamás había necesitado de una pandilla o de robar para poder sustentarse.

No lo estaba juzgando, solo estaba sorprendiéndose al conocer por primera vez a Gokudera. Al verdadero, con todos sus lados, los malos y los buenos.

—La cosa es que veníamos de dar este golpe, estábamos contentos así que fuimos a festejarlo —siguió con el punto importante del relato. Para otras noches también quedarían esas confesiones turbias—. Nada del otro mundo: prendimos una fogata y nos sentamos a tomar cerveza alrededor del fuego. No éramos muchos en la pandilla. Solo cuatro, además del jefe —aclaró—. Dos de ellos estaban al tope de drogas así que enseguida quebraron, el tercero en cuestión se fue —tomó aire— y me quedé a solas con Sonny. Yo estaba sobrio porque no tomaba, nunca toleré el alcohol, en ese entonces no me gustaba… simplemente hacía de cuenta que tomaba para que no me molestaran —alzó los hombros ante ese recuerdo intrascendente—, ni tampoco consumía lo que ellos consumían —la mirada de Yamamoto le arrastró a aclararlo con más énfasis—, en mi vida consumí ese tipo de drogas. Solo fumé marihuana, pero nada más…

—Está bien, no soy tu padre, no tienes que excusarte.

—No, porque de nuevo te me quedas mirándome así —levantó una ceja, socarronamente.

—Lo siento —miró la taza dándole un sorbo antes de que terminase enfriándose—, sigue, por favor… te quedaste a solas con Sonny, ¿y?

—Bueno, yo era el más chico así que no me molestaban tanto ni me presionaban para que consumiera —aclaró—, además Sonny me protegía bastante —debía darle créditos—, y esa noche estábamos frente a la fogata, sin hablar… yo estaba nervioso de estar así con él, sin saber por qué lo estaba. Me preguntó si alguna vez había besado a una chica, yo sabía que ellos ya sí, incluso tenían sexo. Los había visto —aclaró con algo que no era pena, pero que se le parecía. Se lo notaba mucho más relajado, porque Yamamoto mismo no lucía tan tenso como al principio—. Le dije que no, por supuesto —sonrió de costado—, y me regaló un cumplido… me dijo que seguramente a mí no me iban a faltar chicas porque era muy apuesto.

—Tenía razón —se animó a opinar y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de la expresión de Gokudera, a la que no supo qué connotación darle, agregó—, es decir… las chicas del curso, todas —exageró—están locas por ti —escondió la cara tras la taza, bebiendo un café con leche que estaba la mar de amargo. Se había olvidado de ponerle azúcar.

—Se acercó más a mí, diciéndome que le gustaba cómo lucía mi piel y el color de mi cabello, estaba sin camiseta y yo también, era verano… —gruñó ante el recuerdo— me abrazó, yo estaba confundido, pero me gustaba estar así con el jefe… y casi inmediatamente después de darme un beso en la mejilla me preguntó si no le mamaba la verga.

Yamamoto escupió todo el café con leche y Gokudera volvió a plantar su mejor cara de asesino serial.

—Casi me bañas de café, imbécil, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, sigue… es solo que… —le había sorprendido—¡¿qué hiciste en ese momento?

—¡Y nada! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera, si era muy chico? Me tomó desprevenido —alzó los hombros—, por supuesto que le dije que no. Temí que me echase de la banda por rechazarlo, pero eso no pasó… aunque las cosas cambiaron desde esa noche. Ya no era su favorito, ya no me cuidaba tanto y ahí sí tuve que empezar a hacerme fuerte para conseguir un lugar en la pandilla y ganarme el respeto de todos. Corría con la desventaja de la edad. Además nuestra banda no era muy fuerte y siempre estábamos metidos en rencillas con otras y… era todo una mierda —finalizó riendo quedamente. Había sido una risa forzosa.

—Pero no hiciste nada… gay esa noche —hasta casi parecía decepcionado el idiota.

—Ese día —aclaró—, pero cuando tenía trece años, estábamos bañándonos en una piscina de una casa que… qué sé yo, estaba vacía o sus dueños no estaban —aunque recordaba que la piscina estaba limpia y por eso era evidente que recibía mantención, no importaban esos detalles de todos modos—, lo resumiré —no era un recuerdo que le gustase evocar—, me besó y me tocó mientras me secaba el cuerpo con una toalla; a mí se me paró y aunque no me gustó mucho en ese momento… pocos días después andaba con una erección que era increíble. Al final me terminé masturbando recordando ese momento en la piscina y fue ahí, creo… —dudó un poco—que me di cuenta de que me gustaba Sonny. Y de que por lógica me gustaban los chicos.

—Waou.

—Y "waou" es todo lo que me dices —negó con la cabeza. —Poco tiempo después no lo volví a ver nunca más, Reborn me trajo para Japón, de eso ya hace casi cinco años y… conoces el resto de la historia.

Yamamoto asintió. Se lo notaba muy interesado en la vida sexual de su amigo.

—¿Y no hiciste nada más mientras estuviste aquí?

—No.

—¿Y no hay nadie que te guste?

Esa pregunta la sintió más entrometida que la anterior, así que dio por finalizada la conversación poniéndose de pie para tomar la taza y llevarla a la cocina.

—Me muero de frío y sueño, iré a acostarme.

Lavó lo poco que habían ensuciado y caminó hasta su cuarto, mientras sentía que Yamamoto lo seguía como una sombra. ¡No le iba a contar toda su vida sexual! Pero no era eso lo que a Takeshi le interesaba tanto en ese instante.

Una vez en su cuarto improvisado, Gokudera se echó en el tatami viendo como el otro entraba con total confianza. Pensó en sacarlo a los gritos, ya había superado el tiempo de tolerancia que usualmente le tenía, pero lo que le dijo le hizo perder el hilo de lo que quería gritarle.

—Yo nunca…

—¿Tú nunca qué?

—¿Alguna vez estuviste con una chica? —preguntó, sentándose en la pequeña alfombra.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza buscando el cenicero. Si Yamamoto se iba a poner pesado, al menos se consolaría con el tabaco. Con suerte lo mataba antes de que Takeshi terminase de hablar.

—¿Tú? —preguntó casi por compromiso, haciendo chasquear el encendedor—¿Te acostaste con alguna?

—No —se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás como los locos, antes de continuar—, de hecho… creo que no me interesa hacerlo con una chica… aunque me da curiosidad.

Hayato arqueó las cejas, soltando el humo escandalosamente. ¿Qué le estaba insinuando? ¿O qué quería insinuarle el muy idiota? Decidió hablar ante tanto silencio confuso.

—Yo tampoco estuve con un chico, no me tomes por un puto fácil —aclaró, señalándolo con el dedo índice que sostenía el cigarrillo.

—No, pero tienes experiencia… al menos un poco.

¿Lo estaba consolando o confortando de alguna forma? ¡Vaya!, ahora que Yamamoto le daba su bendición podía sentirse orgulloso de su escasa experiencia sexual y seguir con su vida sodomita. Sin embargo Takeshi reveló lo que quería decir con esas palabras al completar mejor la idea.

—Mucha gente pasa toda la vida luchando para saber qué quieren ser el día de mañana, a veces mueren sin conseguir saber qué son… y tú, no solo sabes que quieres estudiar criptozoología, sino que desde que tienes casi once años tienes muy en claro que te gustan los chicos, y ya —movió la mano, como si estuviera jugando al tenis y le hubiera dado a una pelotita imaginaria—, vas y se lo dices a tu viejo —asintió—, me gustaría tener ese coraje. Yo no podría —analizó perdiendo la mirada—, yo todavía siento un poco de culpa a veces cuando me masturbo.

Hayato reprimió la carcajada llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente. Solo Yamamoto podía salirle con algo así. A veces se reía para no golpearlo por menso, a veces le parecía vomitivamente adorable, a veces lo desconcertaba. En ese momento fue un cóctel de todas esas emociones.

—Pero supongo que siento culpa porque… —trató de ignorar la risa de su amigo—yo sé que muchas veces no pienso precisamente en chicas —Fijó su vista al cubrecama, como si estuviera hablando con él y no con Gokudera—, que cuando se me pone dura, no es siempre por el roce con alguna chica. De hecho casi nunca es por una chica —admitió sin tapujos. —Supongo que me molesta… que la gente que conozco… es decir… que las fantasías incluyan a…

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Yamamoto? Me saca de quicio que seas tan patético para… —no pudo completar la frase, primero porque no quería pecar de vanidoso al decir lo que pensaba, y segundo porque no había podido continuar con la mirada desesperada que le había regalado el chico sentado frente a él.

—Lo siento, es que…

—¿Qué quieres saber, qué buscas saber? —apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero con notable bronca—¿Quieres que te de un beso para ver si te gusta? ¿Piensas que con eso vas a saber si eres raro o no?

—¿Piensas que soy… marica?

—Dímelo tú, porque das más vuelta que un trombo y ya me estás mareando —farfulló, fastidiado—, déjame aclararte algo —afirmó elevando un dedo—, yo no soy sujeto de prueba. Ni tampoco seré tu puta.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y no voy a experimentar contigo solo porque ahora tienes el culo lleno de preguntas —empezó a despotricar—y ahora vete. Quiero que me dejes en paz, imbécil.

—Pero… no entiendes.

—Sí, entiendo perfectamente. Yo vengo a confesarte que soy gay y a ti no se te ocurre mejor idea que experimentar con tu amigo gay porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer. ¡Ve a cascártela o a jugar a los videos! No estoy para eso en este momento de mi vida, Yamamoto.

Era evidente que Gokudera no estaba con ánimos de experimentar nada que ya había asumido, menos que menos a arruinar una de las pocas amistades que tenía. Por eso le molestaba que el otro estuviese allí buscando un beso o algo, como si Gokudera pudiera darle respuestas que son intrínsecas y por ende muy personales.

Yamamoto se puso de pie con clara intenciones de irse, por un breve instante Gokudera tuvo ganas de pedirle que se quedara, sin embargo el beisbolista lo congeló en el sitio al abrir la boca.

—Tú fuiste sincero conmigo y yo nada más… quería… hacer lo mismo. Ser sincero —bajó la cabeza en un gesto formal de saludo—, lamento haberte molestado. Buenas noches.

Y Gokudera acabó por patear lo que tenía más cerca. Terminaba de entender algo axiomático: que si su amigo le estaba diciendo todo aquello era porque tenía dudas, dudas válidas que no se sentía a gusto compartiendo con cualquiera.

Hayato había sido la primera persona a la que se había atrevido mencionarle esos temas, no es que buscara o esperase algo de él. O tal vez sí. En esa noche de confesiones nada más quería comprensión, tenía derecho a sentirse confundido, ¿verdad? Y a compartir esas confusiones con alguien que pudiera entenderlo, porque había estado o estaba en ese mismo lugar.

…

Se había quedado dormido para cuando escuchó el llamado en la puerta. Le había tomado cerca de una hora decidirse a ir hasta el cuarto de Yamamoto. La idea era pedirle disculpas, explicarle que había mal interpretado todo y que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, más después de que Takeshi lo hubiera hecho para con él.

Ese había sido el plan, pero no estaba dentro de dicho plan sentarse en su cama, ni mucho menos buscar calor en esa noche invernal, bajo las frazadas.

Aceptó el abrazo, porque después de tamaña confianza un abrazo era nada en comparación.

—Estás congelado —frotó con energía los brazos de Gokudera.

—Lo siento —le interrumpió—, a veces soy un poco… duro con la gente. Lo sabes.

Yamamoto asintió, somnoliento.

—¿Te quedas? —Lo aferró por la cintura cuando advirtió que se alejaba. Es que Gokudera no tenía nada qué hacer ahí si ya se había disculpado y el otro prefería dormir.

—Solo venía a pedirte perdón, sigue durmiendo.

Sí, claro. Y si solo había ido a pedirle perdón, ¿por qué se había metido dentro de su cama? ¿Y por qué pegaba más su cuerpo al de él? Esa cercanía, aunado al leve contacto de los dedos de Gokudera recorriéndole disimuladamente la espalda, le provocó una notable erección que le obligó a tomar distancia, como si el otro de repente quemase o como si se sintiera avergonzado de demostrar el placer que hallaba en esa cercanía.

—Tranquilo —le susurró, tratando de no reírse. Si Yamamoto supiera todas las veces que a él se le había parado por su culpa, no se sentiría tan incómodo. Además él también era hombre y por lo tanto no había nada de qué apenarse. Era normal y natural que pasara.

—¿De qué te ríes, Gokudera? No es gracioso —susurró molesto y pudoroso por el percance, y por eso Hayato se dio cuenta de que no había podido evitar carcajear.

—Ah, desgraciado, tú siempre te estás riendo por cualquier idiotez. Déjame en paz a mí ahora —pero contrariando la última petición, pegó más su cuerpo al de él, escabullendo las manos para meterlas dentro de la parte baja del piyama del beisbolista.

—¿Qué haces? —Era tan evidente lo que pretendía.

—¿Quieres?

El silencio de Yamamoto fue letal, lo hundió en la más amarga vergüenza, después de lo mucho que le había costado admitir que le agradaba la mera idea; pero el beisbolista no tardó en explicar las razones de su embotamiento.

—El cuarto de mi viejo está al lado…

—No vamos a gemir.

—Pero me voy a sentir más cómodo si es en otro sitio…

—Ok —se puso de pie y se fue hacia su cuarto tratado de no hacer ruido al abrir y cerrar puertas.

Yamamoto se quedó un rato en la cama, tratando de frenar un poco el alocado palpitar de su corazón o le iba a dar un infarto. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, se sentía muy aturdido. Ni siquiera sabía si Gokudera se había enojado o lo estaba esperando. Ese "ok" no le dejaba nada en claro.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Quería? Es decir, ¿quería que Gokudera lo tocase? Por supuesto, Hayato siempre le había atraído. Si bien no de una manera sexual al principio, siempre le había parecido llamativo. Ahora esa atracción se estaba convirtiendo en una sexual. Su propio pene se lo decía.

¿Y quería de verdad? Sabía que sí, pero las piernas no le respondían. Plantó una sonrisa enorme ante la idea de poder recorrer el cuerpo de Gokudera con las manos; quería tocarlo, tanto como quería besarlo.

No sabía si lo estaría esperando en el cuarto de la tienda, pero no se quedaría con la duda.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegó al local vio la luz encendida del pequeño cuarto, pero no se animó a entrar. Se quedó parado en la puerta contemplándolo silenciosamente mientras lo veía fumar uno de sus cigarrillos; tenía el torso desnudo y llevaba puesto solamente el pantalón deportivo con el que solía dormir. Lucía como un jodido dios griego. Podía no tener músculos marcados, pero su nacarada piel invitaba a ser probada hasta saciarse.

—¡Mierda, Yamamoto! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto? —exclamó cuando lo vio, cual acosador, espiándolo desde la puerta con esa expresión tan seria—No te quedes ahí parado como un menso.

El beisbolista sonrió, porque Gokudera no lo había sacado a patadas. Pasó y cerró la puerta tras él, quedándose rígido en el sitio, mirándolo como si nada trascendental ocurriese, sonriéndole como siempre.

—Ya me estaba por quedar dormido.

—Es que fui al baño —excusó innecesariamente, y con el pulgar señaló la puerta. Por los gestos Gokudera se dio cuenta que estaba mucho más nervioso que él.

—Ven… —Lo llamó, pero al ver que se quedaba ahí de pie, apagó el cigarrillo y se estiró lo suficiente para tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo.

De esa forma Yamamoto fue cayendo lentamente sobre el incitante cuerpo que se ofrecía ante él. Se mordió los labios, deseando probar los que tenía tan cerca y apestaban a tabaco. Sonrió de nuevo. Nunca el olor a cigarrillo le había parecido tan maravilloso.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Gokudera de la nada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que yo tampoco tengo experiencia. No te creas que…

—Ya lo sé… ya me lo dijiste.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —lo tomó de los brazos pegando más la pelvis a la de él, con ese gesto, que a Yamamoto le supo a indecorosa invitación, descansó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él—, estoy un poco nervioso, idiota. — Y ansioso. Dios, ¿se lo tenía que explicar todo con manzanas?

—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso también. —Desgraciado. Y pudo haberle ahorrado el disgusto de tener que reconocerlo en voz alta, como mínimo.

Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Gokudera, quería conocer el gusto de su piel, pero no se atrevió a ser tan precipitado, apenas le dejó un beso que les hizo estremecer y dejarlos con ganas de más. Le buscó con disimulada impaciencia los labios, para empezar primero con besos superficiales, tanteando la boca suavemente, tomando distancia cada tanto para mirarle la cara y sonreír distendido al darse cuenta de que era endemoniadamente hermoso. Y suyo en ese momento.

La lengua de Gokudera asomó tentadora, en el mismo instante en el que las manos de Yamamoto se colaron bajo su cuerpo. Fue lo que el beisbolista necesitó para hundir la suya y robarle un beso mucho más profundo.

El húmedo e insinuante contacto que ahora hacían sus lenguas los alentó a continuar. Pero no parecía ser suficiente, así que pasaron a las mordidas y a batallar, para ver qué boca tenía dominio sobre la otra. Y todo eso se sentía condenadamente bien. Un cosquilleo que subía por las piernas, como si de una caricia se tratase, estimulando sus sentidos, para acabar arremolinándose en el estómago. Tomaron aire y frotaron disimuladamente las erecciones, buscando demostrarle al otro hasta qué punto todo eso les estaba gustando y lo muy dispuestos que se encontraban.

¿Y se habían gustado así todo ese tiempo, sin saberlo? Ahora creían entender mejor porque a ellos les costaba tanto ser amigos.

Fue el turno de Hayato para sonreír, pensando en lo injusto que le resultaba que solo Yamamoto pudiera morderle con tanta libertad. Le quitó la camiseta y se vio tentado en hacer lo mismo con la parte baja del piyama, pero no lo hizo; con solo tenerlo de esa manera, de momento, se conformaba.

Se acostó encima de él y empezó a recorrerle el pecho con besos húmedos, deteniéndose en cada músculo que incontables bateos le habían formado. Yamamoto estaba increíblemente bueno. Siempre le había parecido un chico muy apuesto, pero ahora que lo tenía para sí se daba cuenta de que era mucho más de lo que había osado fantasear.

Yamamoto tampoco se mostró muy a gusto con la situación, no le gustaba estar tan pasivo siendo que se moría de ganas de acariciarlo y colmarlo de besos.

Se colocó de costado, empujándolo levemente y con las manos buscó bajarle apenas el pantalón. Gokudera se lo permitió, gemido mediante. Había sido como un ligero gruñido, ¿de inconformidad? Tal vez. Yamamoto se quedó sin saberlo, porque de inmediato le tocó desconcertarse cuando lo vio dándole la espalda.

Sin usar las palabras, Hayato le indicó lo que pretendía con esa pose, que podía pecar de fría, lejos de serlo en verdad. Tomó las manos de Takeshi con las suyas, y la que estaba debajo de sus cuerpos la guió a través de la cintura. El beisbolista entendió lo que pretendía cuando le soltó un imperativo "tócame". Sin recelos y con hambre de él lo abrazó más contra el cuerpo, buscándole la erección para empezar a masturbarlo deliciosamente despacio.

La otra mano que estaba más libre, la colocó sobre la cadera; pero Yamamoto no tardó en escabullirla para bajarle un poco más el pantalón. Y cuando el trasero quedó expuesto, no resistió la tentación de liberar el pene del encierro para poder apretarlo contra las nalgas.

Gokudera tembló con ese íntimo contacto y un quejido de satisfacción se le escapó de los labios entre abiertos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de sentir el pecho de Takeshi pegado a la espalda y el pene suave y cálido de este, entre los glúteos.

No supo qué tan lejos quería llegar Hayato, si le permitiría la invasión o acabaría con un kilo de dinamita en zonas corporales poco exploradas; pero a su vez creía comprender sus razones.

Le resultaba más fácil y menos vergonzoso gemir y dejarse llevar en esa posición que de frente. Cara a cara.

Si le daba la espalda, Takeshi no podría ver los gestos de placer que cada leve movimiento de cadera le arrancaba.

Estar así era muy gratificante, sintiendo el ardor y las caricias rudas del otro. La mano de Hayato le enseñó a tocarlo, le guió con entusiasmo, indicándole como quería que lo masturbase, si más lento o más rápido. Si quería que jugara con el glande, el frenillo, la base o los testículos. La mano ya no le pertenecía a Yamamoto, pero eran sus dedos los que le daban un impetuoso placer.

Con la otra mano apretaba la cadera del Gokudera, incitando el movimiento de ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Con cada uno de esas leves oscilaciones que no tardaron en ser acentuadas, el pene se deslizaba ardientemente, electrizándolos y rebosándolos con ansias y necesidad de sentirse aun más.

Con la única mano libre, Hayato se había aferrado al borde del tatami, como si necesitara un punto desde donde asirse. Sintiendo las débiles mordidas y las marcas que el beisbolista le dejaba en el cuello, en los hombros y en la espalda, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse solas, desobedeciendo las ordenes prudentes y sensatas de su cerebro.

Se abrieron despacio, para darle a su cuerpo una posición más cómoda.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Yamamoto frente a esa seductora posición, casi era un ruego—¿Puedo, Gokudera?

Pero el chico no respondió, tenía la mente en blanco. Era evidente que quería, pero le temía a lo desconocido, al dolor de la penetración. Suponía que sin lubricación sería una experiencia horrible, porque no es que nunca hubiera jugado en solitario con aquella parte de su cuerpo. Él sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación y su cuerpo parecía necesitarlo, la garganta se le había secado de gemidos y la piel le sudaba, pese a los cinco grados bajo cero que presumía el clima de Namimori.

De todos modos no hizo falta abrir la boca para responderle, Yamamoto se aferró a él clavándole los dedos en la nívea piel de la cadera, trayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse en un abrazo. De inmediato le eyaculó entre las nalgas, con un quejido ahogado que provocó irremediablemente el suyo.

Sin darle tiempo a de recuperarse del orgasmo, Gokudera dio la vuelta y lo avasalló. De frente, le exigió que lo masturbase con más energía para ayudarlo, y eso hizo Yamamoto, complaciente, feliz, agradecido.

Gokudera no tardó en alcanzar el clímax, envuelto en las agradables sensaciones que había experimentado.

Todo eso, el sentir la humedad de Yamamoto, el sentirse tocado de esa manera por él, logró enloquecerlo de placer.

Suponía que tener esa clase de intimidad le iba a gustar, pero nunca creyó que fuera a ser tan asombroso con Yamamoto; este se sintió privilegiado tanto como deleitado, por haber sido testigo de las expresiones de gozo que le había regalado un sensual Gokudera. Era la primera vez que le había parecido un ser tan erótico.

Cuando el semen se desparramó sobre el vientre, Gokudera le pidió disculpas por el detalle, pero Takeshi no sintió asco. Al contrario, eso avivaba una llama interior de la que no tenía noción de poseer.

Hayato se dejó caer pesado sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amigo, ambos tenían los pantalones a medio bajar y se sentían satisfechos. Se estaba quedando dormido, disfrutando la suave caricia de Yamamoto, mientras le pasaba la yema de los dedos sobre la espalda, masajeándole palmo a palmo los omóplatos. Inspiró varias veces con energía y se abrazó más a él. No quería, no tenía intenciones de tomar distancia del beisbolista, se sentía demasiado bien estar así entre sus brazos. Peligrosamente bien.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó, luego del prolongado silencio.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido. —Le buscó el rostro y Hayato pudo ver una seriedad en él que le resultó preocupante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gokudera… —Sin necesidad pronunció el nombre, pero había sido la formalidad lo que acabó por desvelar al susodicho.

—Sí, así me llamo.

Decidió ignorar la pulla del otro. No era fácil hacer la pregunta.

—¿Qué… somos?... Es decir… ¿estamos juntos?

¿En eso pensaba el beisbolista con tanto tesón? Hayato arqueó una ceja. Por hacer esas cosas sucias y placenteras no implicaba, necesariamente, que ellos dos ya estuvieran enrollados en algo, además, no lo sabía. Se sentía bien hacerlo con él y punto, pero… ¿ellos dos? ¿Juntos? No, _no pegaban_. Eran de mundos diferentes. Lo mejor para Yamamoto sería olvidarse de tener algo serio con él y conocer alguna chica o chico más acorde a su estilo de vida. ¿Un japonés con un tres cuarto italiano de ascendencia siciliana? La mera idea era hilarante. Como si las familias italianas -y de mal en peor, mafiosas- fueran conocidas por su escaso amor a la sangre y las tradiciones.

Yamamoto era muy inocente si creía que podría vivir una historia de amor gay con él. Eso solo se veía en las películas o en los mangas raros que cada tanto compraba Bianchi, pero la vida real era muy diferente.

—Puede ser —respondió finalmente, echando otra vez la cabeza sobre el pecho de Yamamoto y cerrando los ojos. No tenía ganas de entrar en debates a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Puede ser? —se quejó el beisbolista, pero vio la sonrisa bribona en esos labios tan apetecibles y supo que lo mejor sería no molestarlo con el tema. Milagrosamente Hayato estaba de buen humor.

—Tonto, me dices "Gokudera" ¿y pretendes que seamos algo? —Se burló—Empieza por intentar llamarme por mi nombre y después veremos…

Eso hizo Yamamoto desde entonces. Empezó a batallar con Hayato para lograr una intimidad propia de las parejas. Trataba de abrazarlo cuando quedaban los dos solos, como en la cocina, luego de que su padre hubiera ido hasta el frente a buscar algo del frigorífico de la tienda, pero Gokudera no tardaba en separarse molesto, alegando que Tsuyoshi podría verlos, cuando en realidad lo que le fastidiaba eran esas actitudes de novio, sin que nadie lo hubiera nombrado como tal.

Sin embargo, aunque lo espantaba con una mano y lo empuja sin clemencias, a la vez sonreía cómplice, indicándole con esa mueca tunante que el intento de cercanía no le incomodaba tanto como despotricaba. Y casi todas las noches, por no decir todas, esperaban a que Tsuyoshi estuviera lo suficientemente dormido para encerrarse en el cuarto de la tienda y gozar de esa proximidad que durante el día no podían tener.

Por la noche las hormonas explotaban, reclamando la atención que se habían estado negando y provocando durante el día -fuera en la casa o en la escuela- con meros roces intencionales que no podían satisfacer porque ni el lugar ni el momento se prestaba a ello.

De esa forma, poco a poco, empezaron a explorarse y a llegar cada vez más lejos. No obstante la vez en la que finalmente pasó lo que ambos buscaban, no fue durante la noche, ni tampoco en el cuarto de la tienda. Había sido por la tarde, en el dojo.

Gokudera había ido una vez que Tsuyoshi salió de la casa rumbo a la feria del pueblo, en busca de condimentos exóticos. Sabía que Yamamoto estaría allí, entrenando como cada domingo. La intención de Gokudera era clara, aprovecharían esas horas a solas como nunca antes. Ya no podía tolerar tanta desatención, el estar un día más tan inmaculado.

Lo observó entrenar con la ropa que él, en su mente, se limitaba a llamar de "samurái", por un buen rato, al menos hasta que Yamamoto salió de su abstracción y lo vio apoyado contra el marco de la ancha puerta y de brazos cruzados.

Se quitó el casco y arqueó las cejas. Comprendió enseguida que su padre no estaba en casa cuando Gokudera caminó hasta él con esa expresión de "no perdamos tiempo, idiota, desnúdate".

El beisbolista estaba perlado en sudor y pese al detalle, a Hayato no le dio aversión. Le recorrió la piel del cuello con la lengua y le quitó la ropa que llevaba, pliegues y pliegues interminables de tela abultada.

Con dichas prendas en el suelo, tuvieron un improvisado lecho y sobre él empezaron a recorrerse el cuerpo de la manera en la que habían aprendido a hacerlo en ese corto tiempo. Conocían la manera de conseguir hondos gemidos de impaciencia en el otro; sin embargo esa tarde nada parecía contentar a Gokudera, ninguna caricia ruda ni ningún beso húmedo. El ceño fruncido y el gruñido de exasperación eran buenos referentes. Hacía frío, mucho frío en ese lugar, pero eso tampoco le importaba...

Empezó a acariciar a Yamamoto como más le gustaba a este, pero no se detuvo en su pecho ni en su vientre. Siguió bajando, hasta que los labios llegaron, primero a los testículos y más tarde a la erección. Los gemidos de Yamamoto, a esas alturas, viendo y sintiendo como Gokudera engullía el pene sin reparos, eran desvergonzados y sueltos.

—¿Tienes un condón? —Yamamoto negó con la cabeza y Hayato suspiró—Bueno, pero si ninguno de los dos hizo nada, supongo que estará bien, ¿no?

—Supongo —respondió sin darle demasiada importancia, estaba muy excitado y se sentía flotando en una nube espesa, con los sentidos embotados de placer.

—¿Quién a quién? —Él seguía preocupado por la parte técnica, mientras Yamamoto solo quería dejarse llevar y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera que fuera.

—No sé —contestó ido.

Sonrió con una mueca que lo dejó más diablillo de lo usual y escaló el cuerpo de Yamamoto. Este se sentó en el piso, sintiendo el arrebatador contacto de su pene con la anatomía de su amigo. Codiciaba la fría y suave piel de esos muslos, pero a diferencia de él, Gokudera todavía estaba vestido y el roce con la ropa le molestaba.

Entendió lo que se proponía hacer esa tarde cuando tomó distancia para desvestirse por completo, y lo comprendió más claramente aun, cuando lo vio sacando un pequeño frasco del bolsillo del pantalón, prenda que no tardó en quedar olvidada en un rincón.

Arrodillado frente a él, le untó el pene con el aceite.

—¿Vamos a…?

Gokudera no dijo nada, era tanta su avidez que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con nimiedades. Se sentó en las piernas de Yamamoto y mientras este lo sostenía por los muslos se dejó hundir poco a poco, acostumbrándose progresivamente al sufrimiento y a la invasión.

Fue un delirio, perdieron el control y la cabeza en cuanto el dolor no significó lo que era al principio: una auténtica tortura. Se movieron acompasadamente, aumentando el ritmo, hasta tornarlo uno impetuoso y frenético a medida que alcanzaban la cima. Cuando pasó, se quedaron quietos en esa posición, abrazándose fuerte, colmados de felicidad.

Permaneció sentado en el suelo con Gokudera encima, incluso después de que la marea orgásmica los hubiera abandonado, y le besó el pecho, que era lo que más cerca tenía, con cariño y pasión. Parecía estar dándole con ese gesto las gracias por tanto placer y alegría.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera abrir la boca o volver en sí, el llamado de Tsuyoshi a la distancia los puso en alerta.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Gokudera poniéndose de pie rápidamente, ignorando el dolor punzante entre las nalgas.

—¿Tan rápido volvió?

Hayato no perdió el tiempo respondiendo las obviedades de su amigo. Tomó sus ropas y salió corriendo desnudo hacia la parte trasera del dojo. Se vestiría afuera. Yamamoto alcanzó a colocarse el pantalón, pero la parte alta del _kurogi_ era todo un problema, especialmente estando tan nervioso. Recordar cómo iban los pliegues le resultó imposible y así lo encontró su padre: a medio desvestir.

—Oh, todavía estás entrenando —parecía absorto, o más bien sorprendido de hallar a su hijo en esas condiciones: agitado, semi desnudo y solo—, buscaba a Hayato —sonrió, para tratar de atenuar la pena en su hijo—, ¿no sabes dónde está? Creí que estaba contigo, porque adentro no está.

—¿N-No está en la casa? —intentó disimular, dando la vuelta para ajustarse el cinto y que su padre no viera en su cara la vergüenza que estaba padeciendo.

—No —respondió dando la vuelta—. Bueno… Debe haber salido —se fue sin darle importancia a nada de lo ocurrido y, fundamentalmente, sin hacer preguntas enredosas.

A Gokudera le tomó una eternidad volver a entrar a la casa y enfrentar al padre de Yamamoto con la mejor cara de inocencia que podía falsear. Era un descaro de su parte presentarse ante él como si nada; pero el hombre no le colocó en una situación embarazosa. Apenas lo vio se mostró complacido con su presencia, porque necesitaba ayuda para acomodar el pedido de bebidas que había llegado la tarde anterior.

Ese fue el día en el que se dieron cuenta de que tontear así podía ser tan estupendo como arriesgado. No querían volver a verse en esa clase de apuros, especialmente Takeshi. No se atrevería a decirle a su padre nada de lo que sentía por Gokudera, y este lo sabía muy bien sin necesidad de que se lo aclarase.

Jugar así –si a eso se le puede llamar un juego- era peligroso. Hayato no pretendía molestar a Tsuyoshi de ninguna manera, le caía demasiado bien el hombre. Le había dado trabajo, techo y comida. Arriesgarse a perder todo eso, en ese momento de su vida, no era lo que pretendía. Como tampoco pretendía pagarle toda la ayuda que le había brindado desinteresadamente con un gran disgusto.

Sin embargo para Yamamoto no se trataba solo de "hacer algo que se sentía muy bien". Cuando Gokudera lo encaró en su habitación improvisada, no tardaron esa noche en discutir, porque era claro que ambos tenían posturas diferentes al respecto.

Takeshi entendía su punto, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que no se trataba de algo que podía buscar en otro chico, porque lo que le daba él, no lo pretendía de otro. No era muy difícil de captar.

Y él, pensando que había más que algo meramente carnal, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Gokudera no pretendía que fuera más allá de eso.

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿no? —cuestionó con dureza—Que no querías que por nada del mundo tu viejo se enterase de que… —iba a ser hiriente, pero se arrepintió a tiempo. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

—Eso ya no me importa tanto, pero…

—Además… no me gusta —negó inclusive con la cabeza—. No me gusta hacer esto a sus espaldas. ¿A ti sí?

Y Dios, no… no es que pretendiese hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina, frente a Tsuyoshi, pero follando con su hijo sin que este supiera lo que pasaba bajo su propio techo, le parecía que estaba mal. Como si estuvieran burlando su confianza, riéndosele en la cara. ¿Así le pagaba la ayuda ofrecida? ¿Haciéndole gay el único hijo que tenía? ¿Qué además era una futura promesa? Es decir, Yamamoto lo tenía todo para triunfar, podía ser una estrella del deporte si se lo proponía, podía casarse con la mujer más bonita del universo, podía darle nietos hermosos. ¿Cuántas veces Tsuyoshi le había dicho a él –como si supiera lo que le hacía al chico- lo orgullosos que estaba de su hijo y lo mucho que esperaba de él?

Dejaba de lado que Yamamoto no dejaría de ser quién era, por sus elecciones sentimentales. Podía ser igualmente "exitoso" estando a su lado.

Sin embargo había otras cuestiones que en ese momento no se animaba a afrontar y que tenían que ver con sus orígenes. No se animaba a enfrentarlo porque hacerlo significaría que tomaba más en cuenta a Yamamoto de lo que quería o _podía_. Hacerlo también implicaría más dramas de los que ya tenía con su familia.

—Yo no soy como tú —se quejó, con una expresión de dolor emocional que a Gokudera lo partía en dos—, yo no puedo ir a mi padre y decirle que… soy… así.

—Ni siquiera puedes decirte a ti mismo que eres gay —lo señaló con hiriente mordacidad—, y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, porque sé que no es algo fácil. Si yo lo hice fue porque… porque estaba enojado con mi viejo y me resultó fácil en ese momento —reconoció—; pero somos diferentes. Lo sabes —bajó la vista al suelo—, yo estoy buscando algo que tú no buscas.

—¿Y qué es? Si no me lo dices, yo…

—Ya no quiero esconderme, ya no quiero sentirme mal por hacer estas cosas. No —aclaró con vehemencia—no pretendo que me tomes de la mano cuando vamos por la calle o que me beses frente a otros o… alguna de esas idioteces —Porque si lo hacía, lo golpeaba; podía ponerle la firma—. Hablo de otra cosa.

—Si no me explicas…

—Y es que si no lo ves es porque claramente no vale la pena. Además, no quiero complicarme más la vida. Es tan sencillo como eso —se encogió en el sitio, con el ceño severamente fruncido de molestia; había perdido la mirada para poder murmurar lo siguiente sin sentirse destrozado—; tú me complicas la vida.

Yamamoto pestañeó y se remojó los labios para seguir contraatacando con palabras. Algo se le escapaba y no saber qué, le llevaba a pensar en la única razón que podía tener Gokudera para negarse rotundamente a que lo volviera a tocar. Ni hablar de abrazarlo o besarlo, se lo había prohibido terminantemente.

—¿Te sientes orgulloso? —preguntó—Hayato, ¿te sientes orgulloso?

—¿De qué?, imbécil —se sentía irritado por la evidente pregunta capciosa. Odiaba las preguntas capciosas. Odiaba que Yamamoto se le quedase mirando así. Odiaba sentir que todo el esfuerzo por cuidar lo que empezaba a valorar, como nunca antes en su vida había valorado, era en vano.

Yamamoto lo superaba, realmente…

—De mí, de lo que podemos llegar a ser… —continuó—¿Te sientes orgulloso o te avergüenzo?

—Eres un idiota —Abrió la puerta y así lo invitó a irse, sin palabras.

—Siempre te avergoncé, ¿verdad?

Lo sabía, Gokudera no lo dejaba caminar a su lado porque temía que la gente los relacionaran. No fuera a ser cosa que pensaran que ellos dos eran amigos. Después de todo Gokudera se lo había refregado en la cara una y mil veces; pero eso era en el pasado, por supuesto que en el presente no sentía ni pensaba igual respecto a muchísimos asuntos, que venían y no venían al caso.

—Vete, que no quiero que tu padre nos sorprenda en una situación rara otra vez.

Para Gokudera la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Yamamoto se había quedado dormido en el pequeño cuarto y el despertar a la mañana siguiente no fue nada dulce. Gokudera le obligó a levantarse y a vestirse para que se fuera cuanto antes a su habitación; pero cuando los dos salieron de la habitación, Tsuyoshi estaba frente a ellos. Cinco minutos más de sueño y tal vez hubiera encontrado a su hijo durmiendo desnudo y abrazado al chico al que le había dado trabajo.

La excusa de Takeshi fue un sencillo "ayer a la noche estábamos hablando y me quedé dormido, ¡haha!", y como siempre, Tsuyoshi había hecho de cuenta que nada pasaba, cambiando rápidamente el tema.

Habían experimentado alivio en ese instante, porque lo cierto es que no había nada malo en compartir un cuarto con un amigo, pero Gokudera no dejó de pensar durante todo el día en lo que estaba pasando. La imagen de Tsuyoshi, de alguna manera, le recordaba a su padre y, por efecto rebote, a su familia. Y ahí, de vuelta a empezar…

Era sencillo: tenían que dejar eso de lado. Porque podía ser muy difícil de sobrellevar, porque no tomándose en serio algo que comenzaba a serlo podían lastimar a las personas y lastimarse ellos. Y era claro que Takeshi no quería nada de eso, aunque no se lo dimensionase tanto como él.

Recién estaba descubriendo los placeres del sexo, ¿era eso lo que le motivaba a jugar al novio? Grandísimo idiota. No es que pretendiese casarse con Yamamoto ni nada parecido, pero era un buen amigo –uno de los pocos que tenía- y todo había empezado a torcerse. Las cosas podían salir aun peor si permitía que esas emociones mutasen.

Sentía que Takeshi lo estaba ahogando, obligándole a cuestionarse un montón de asuntos que no le daban la regalada gana de cuestionarse.

Por eso, esa noche, Yamamoto se fue del pequeño cuarto bastante enojado. Más allá de su apacible temperamento se había sentido herido, porque Hayato no le había dejado nada en claro, solo esa horrible sensación de humillación, fundamentando que lo suyo solo era un afecto fugaz.

Él era muy consciente de que su padre podía pescarlos en una situación comprometedora y, llegado el caso, hablaría con él; pero no le daría tremendo disgusto si Gokudera se sentía avergonzada de él y de lo que podrían llegar a tener.

No obstante, lentamente empezó a entender a lo que se refería Gokudera o al menos lo que esperaba; pero estaba tan disgustado que durante esa semana no le dirigió la palabra ni se acercó a él. Ambos pasaron a ignorarse y el detalle no dejó de resultarle llamativo a Tsuyoshi. Él conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para saber cuándo estaba herido o molesto, triste o contento.

El siempre sonriente Takeshi, estaba siendo demasiado transparente. A tal punto que hasta Hayato tenía ganas de sopapearlo y exigirle que disimulase un poco. Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba yéndose al demonio cuando Tsuyoshi mismo sacó el tema.

Gokudera se limitó a guardar silencio, pues acababa de descubrir que el hombre no tenía nada de idiota; que si creían que le estaban tomando el pelo, se equivocaban.

—Hablé con un amigo —dijo con seriedad, sin dejar de acomodar en el escaparate de la tienda los bocadillos de muestra—, tiene un almacén enorme en el centro de Namimori. Paga bien.

Hayato tragó saliva.

—Señor…

Este lo miró y trató de sonreírle, buscando dejarle en claro con el gesto que sí, podía estar un poco fastidiado por el ambiente actual que había en la casa, pero no tan irritado como temía. De hecho, no le echaba la culpa a ninguno de los dos… las peleas son circunstancias que suceden cuando dos personas se tienen afecto, y el daño suele ser proporcional.

—Hablé con él —continuó—y te hará una entrevista mañana por la tarde.

—¿No quiere que trabaje más aquí? —Le costó hacerlo, pero logró preguntarlo—Si hice algo mal, me gustaría saberlo… —Incluso se atrevió a exigirlo con un poco de dureza.

No creía haber hecho nada terrible; bueno, más que follarle el hijo.

—No, Hayato —le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de camaradería—, de verdad eres una gran ayuda —vio que el chico le sonreía descreyendo sus palabras—y me gusta tu compañía.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensé que el cambio te iba a gustar… —alzó las cejas, había cierto deje de obviedad en el tono de su voz—… te dará un buen sueldo y podrás tener tu propio lugar, además de aprender un oficio. ¿No te gustaría eso?

—Sí, por supuesto —admitió, asintiendo reiteradas veces para después perderse en su mente. Desde un primer momento su instancia allí era algo transitorio.

—Pero hazlo si te complace… —pese a su ofrecimiento, parecía estar diciéndole con los ojos que lo hiciera—yo no te estoy echando —aclaró—, si prefieres quedarte aquí, serás bienvenido.

—Gracias.

—Además… —El chico le prestó entera atención y la mirada que Tsuyoshi le regaló le dio escalofríos, parecía atravesarlo de lado—quiero que mi hijo esté bien.

Gokudera dio la vuelta, intimidado. Acaso, ¿Tsuyoshi lo sabía? ¿Takeshi había sido capaz de decirle o insinuarle algo? Sin embargo se debía a lo indudable que resultaba el hecho innegable de que ellos dos estaban peleados. La distancia se sentía en la casa, los chicos no se hablaban más que lo estrictamente necesario. Y era indudable, también, que si Tsuyoshi debía elegir entre su hijo y la manzana podrida, sin titubear escogería el bienestar de su hijo.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor —dijo con pesar, con uno que para el hombre fue evidente; pero Tsuyoshi no podía hablar con franqueza del tema si antes no eran sinceros con él.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, pero si estás peleado con mi hijo —levantó las manos—, no soy quién para meterme, pero… —pensó bien las palabras a soltar—trata de solucionarlo, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré.

—Eres un amigo importante para él.

Decir eso los colocó a los dos en una situación comprometida. Gokudera carraspeó y siguió acomodando en las bandejas los bocadillos para pasárselos luego. No tenía voz ni palabras para explicarle lo afortunado que era Takeshi de tener un padre como él, y cuánto le hubiera gustado que el suyo fuera así.

…

Yamamoto entró con Tsuna a la tienda y le dio el aviso a su padre de que ya estaba en casa. Pensó en que, si ahora que estaban de vacaciones en la escuela, lo invitaba a Tsuna a jugar video juegos, Gokudera no tardaría en unírseles y quizás así ellos dos lograrían vencer la distancia. Al menos Hayato no haría ni diría nada demasiado revelador ante el décimo.

La presencia de este, entonces, era una pobre excusa para hacer las paces; pero cuando lo fue a buscar a su cuarto, el tatami no estaba, ni tampoco las cajas y pertenencias de la Tormenta.

Fue a la cocina, dejándolo solo a Tsuna en la tienda, para buscar a su padre y preguntarle sin rodeos y sin esconder su zozobra.

—Gokudera, ¿dónde está?

Tsuyoshi no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que temía desde un primer instante. El chico se había ido sin haberse amigado, o al menos aclarado lo que tenía que aclarar, con su hijo.

—Encontró un lugar donde mudarse —respondió, luego de un breve silencio—. No era mucho lo que se tenía que llevar.

Vio en la expresión desolada de su hijo que el detalle de que el otro se hubiera ido así, de un día para el otro no solo le molestaba, le dolía profundamente. En ese poco tiempo, Takeshi se había vuelto más expresivo, más transparente con sus emociones. Como si ya no pudiera controlarlas y esconderlas tras una sonrisa de falso bienestar.

Yamamoto pensó en que todo era muy injusto. ¿Se quedaría sin saber nada sobre Gokudera hasta que terminasen las vacaciones? ¿Mientras tanto qué?

Tsuna no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo había pasado entre ellos.

—¿Pelearon?

—Algo así —se sentó desganado en uno de los bancos.

—Ya sabías que él se iba a ir, ¿no? —trató de consolarlo, si a eso se le puede llamar consuelo o sopapo de realidad.

—Pero pudo haberme dicho que ya había conseguido otro lugar, después de todo yo…

No terminó la oración, no tenía sentido hacerlo si no podía ser franco con Tsuna. Este lo miró con curiosidad y después le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, mañana seguramente lo veré —se veían religiosamente casi todos los días con su autoproclamada mano derecha—, y le diré que venga a hablar contigo. —Yamamoto negó sin palabras—Si se lo pido yo…

—No, no hagas eso —se puso de pie y caminó de un lado al otro como si no supiera qué hacer, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Tsuna y se disculpó sinceramente—, lo siento, ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día?

Sin darle tiempo a quejarse –aunque Tsuna no fuera capaz de hacerlo- o a reclamarle, se preparó para salir. No podía esperar al otro día, ni siquiera podía esperar una hora.

Sabía que tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver, fuera en la escuela o fuera porque Tsuna se lo pidiera expresamente, pero no quería tener que aguardar ni cinco minutos para hablar con él.

Al menos quería hacer el intento.

Sin saber dónde buscar, frecuentó los lugares en donde Gokudera podría estar: la tienda de comics, la plaza, la galería, cuya tienda de rarezas había acaparado la atención de su amigo cada vez que debían ir al centro a buscar algo que su padre les hubiera encargado. Pero nada… no lo halló, pronto se haría de noche y las tiendas cerrarían.

Sin ganas de volver a casa, sus pies lo llevaron frente al templo Namimori. El lugar le recordaba vagamente a su dojo y la comparación de un lugar santo con un lugar en donde había pecado, le perturbó; pero dicha conmoción no le duró demasiado. Enseguida sonrió, a su estilo.

La cinta de "prohibido pasar" le supo a invitación. Era ese el sendero que lo llevaría hasta la zona más agreste del bosque. El camino todavía era natural, apenas había sido limpiado por las enormes y pesadas máquinas que dormían en silencio a cada lado de dicho sendero. Se lamentó de ver varios árboles tumbados, le gustaba ese lugar tal como lo recordaba de pequeño. Le daba paz.

Siguió camino y cuando llegó al lugar recientemente explorado, no le sorprendió encontrarlo. Lo primero que dijo fue un desconcertante "era cierto".

—Digo, las ruinas… —Yamamoto señaló los montículos de piedra puestos en círculos, buscando darle claridad a sus primeras palabras.

Según el noticiero eran las ruinas del antiguo Templo de Namimori, que había quedado sepultado y escondido por la flora luego de que se construyera, mucho tiempo después, el Templo más nuevo. Era una reliquia arqueológica en el presente y seguramente no tardaría en atraer a cientos de curiosos, al menos cuando terminasen con la limpieza y el estudio de la zona.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Hayato lo miró, fastidiado—¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Aquello era insólito, porque si se encontraba en ese lugar era simplemente porque sus pies lo habían arrastrado allí después de que hubiera terminado de acomodarse en el nuevo departamento arrendado.

No había querido quedarse encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, así que había salido a caminar, pero sin tener ningún interés en las mentadas ruinas.

—No lo sabía —sonrió, cerrando los ojos—, pero estaba cansado de buscarte y no encontrarte, así que decidí venir aquí —alzó los hombros, ni siquiera él tenía plena consciencia de las razones de haber terminado allí, pero no se arrepentía, porque después de todo frente a él estaba Gokudera.

Lo había hallado. Como la noche en la que se encontraron por casualidad, si es que acaso algo como la casualidad existe.

—Vamos, se está haciendo de noche — impuso, pasando a su lado; pero el beisbolista lo tomó del brazo deteniendo su indecisa huida.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de mi casa?

—Porque la situación era una mierda, Yamamoto. —Volvía a hablarle con esa distancia del pasado, que en el presente lo hacía sentirse vulnerable—, porque era tan evidente que no sabíamos cómo mierda sobrellevar esto, que hasta tu viejo se daba cuenta —trató de tranquilizarse—, él me consiguió el nuevo empleo.

—¿Por qué, si no lo necesitabas, estabas bien en…?

—No, no lo estaba —negó con tenacidad—Agradezco la ayuda de los dos, de verdad… pero no —no sabía cómo explicárselo sin develar su propia confusión. —Tengo que valerme por mi cuenta, ¿ok? No puedo vivir toda la vida con ustedes —alzó los hombros fugazmente—, eso siempre lo supimos los tres: lo mío era provisorio.

—Pero a mí me gustaba… que estuvieras ahí… y que…

—A ti lo que te gustaba era follar —sonrió con socarronería y descrédito, pero en la expresión de Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que lo había lastimado, y no pretendía eso.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías conseguido un lugar, que te ibas a ir hoy?

—Porque tú no me hablabas, idiota —el reproche nació con algo de culpa y de vergüenza. Culpa porque sabía que también era su responsabilidad, y vergüenza porque le daba pena reconocer que le fastidiaba padecer esa distancia con él—. En estas dos semanas no me hablaste ni una sola vez —puso su mejor cara de matón para que aquella última oración no sonara como algo dicho por una niña despechada y dolida.

—Tú tampoco —se cruzó de brazos, pero se relajó al darse cuenta de que no era sobre lo que quería hablar. De hecho, ya no le importaba nada de eso. Trató de ser espontáneo y con una sonrisa, continuó—Ey, me alegro que hayas encontrado un lugar —le palmeó el brazo, amistosamente.

—¿Quién te entiende, imbécil? Primero me dices…

—No, no… es que entiendo —asintió. Gokudera debía valerse por su cuenta, estaba bien recibir ayuda y, por mucho que le gustase teniéndolo viviendo consigo, no era situación agradable para él.

—¿Quieres…? —Gokudera empezó a caminar, pero paró haciéndole una seña con el brazo para que lo siguiese por el sendero—¿Quieres ir a conocer mi departamento?

Yamomoto le sonrió y de inmediato trotó para darle alcance. Gokudera no tardó en alzar las cejas y aclararle con dureza que no lo llevaba para tener sexo, simplemente para hacer las paces de una bendita vez y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado.

El problema es que había pasado mucho, eso era claro. Yamamoto se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y besarle, quería estar con él, pero comprendía con una brutalidad extrema lo que Hayato esperaba de esa posible relación. Unión que el mote "exótica" se le hacía irrisoriamente exiguo en ese momento.

En ese reducido espacio que era el nuevo apartamento de Gokudera, lo veía y lo notaba más inalcanzable que nunca. El detalle lo desesperó, pero supo disimularlo.

Se lo dijo a sí mismo, aunque no lo manifestó verbalmente. Él también estaba dispuesto a todo.

—Se lo voy a decir —dijo de la nada y acaparando la atención de Gokudera, quien dejó de mirar por la ventana para fijar los ojos en él. —A él —aclaró—, a mí papá… hoy a la noche se lo voy a decir.

—¿Qué cosa? —frunció el ceño, comenzando a perder la calma.

—Que te quiero, tonto.

Gokudera se quedó petrificado en el sitio y la ira, que lo había gobernado durante esos escasos segundos, se esfumó por completo. No había esperado esa resolución tan rápida por parte de Takeshi y, especialmente, no había esperado escuchar decirle que lo quería de una manera tan abierta y espontánea. Volvió en sí y negó con la cabeza, quería detener la locura que pensaba llevar a cabo, porque no tenía mucho sentido que lo hiciera sin tener presente los riesgos a correr.

—Tu padre es un buen hombre, no le des ese disgusto.

—Tú lo hiciste.

—Pero es distinto.

—¿Por qué?

Hayato se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera tirarse del pelo. Yamamoto tenía la facilidad de alterarle los nervios como ninguna otra persona en todo el planeta. Superaba al cabeza de césped, y eso ya era mucho decir.

—A veces tengo ganas de matarte. —Lo dijo con calma, pero montó en cólera cuando el otro empezó a reír con su arrebato de sinceridad—¡Y encima te ríes!

De golpe, el chico dejó de carcajear.

—¿Le dijiste a tu padre que eras gay solo para molestarlo o porque querías empezar una nueva vida dejando de sentirte mal por serlo? —pese a la pregunta lacerante y directa, no había borrado la sonrisa de los labios.

Gokudera bajó la vista, cohibido. Bueno, podía ser un poco de las dos. Podía ser que en verdad era un hipócrita, que se creía maduro y la _gran cosa_ por haberse atrevido a decirle a su padre sobre su condición sexual, cuando en realidad lo había hecho por el calor del momento. Porque quizás no le hubiera dicho nada, de no haber sido por la provocación.

Tal vez… pero no importaba, porque esos eventos siempre se dan por algo, nada es azar. Todo acto tiene consecuencias. Y la consecuencia de su acto era el cariño que había aprendido a tenerle a Takeshi. Muy a su pesar.

—No tiene sentido. No lo hagas si no estás seguro.

—¿De qué te quiero? —Y lo volvía a decir, con esa sonrisa que a Gokudera lo deshacía en partes.

—Lo vas a amargar, eres su único hijo y espera nietos.

—Pero también quiere que sea feliz.

—No lo hagas —volvió a exigir con dureza.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —borró la sonrisa, hablaban de su padre, ¿qué tan mal podía salir? Así y todo, quien más debía preocuparse era Takeshi, no él.

—Déjalo. Lo nuestro no tiene… razón de ser —gruñó—, mierda, suena a algo que diría la protagonista de una novela —la cara de asco le arrancó una nueva carcajada al otro, pero Hayato no se inmutó, no estaba para sulfurarse por naderías.

—¿Por qué?

Gokudera abrió la boca, elevando el labio en una mueca que dejaba por sentado su desconcierto. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A "por qué sonaba como algo que diría la protagonista de una telenovela" o "por qué lo suyo no tenía razón de ser"? Con Yamamoto podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué no tiene razón de ser? —precisó.

—¡Qué denso que estás hoy, Yamamoto! —El aludido estalló en nuevas carcajadas, aparentando estar relajado. —Porque aunque nos pongamos serios, esto no tiene futuro —acabó por decir con un tono tan bajo de voz que parecía haber sido murmurado.

—Si no me explicas… —volvió a reclamarle.

—Es que lo que estoy tratando… imbécil —se sentó en la mesada de la cocina, mientras Yamamoto se acomodaba frente a él para escucharlo muy atentamente—. Mi familia está en la mafia, lo sabes bien —le recordó con severidad.

—Sí, ¿y con eso?

—Que, bueno… es una familia italiana.

Esa sonrisita iba a acabar por exasperarlo y enajenarlo como nunca, de verdad.

—Lo sé.

—Y bueno, imbécil —de repente se dio cuenta de que Yamamoto no tenía por qué entender lo que estaba tratando de decirle, así que decidió ser explícito de tal manera que le quedase claro—, los italianos tenemos —se corrigió—, tienen un fuerte sentido tradicional de la familia. Por ejemplo, mi padre jamás aceptaría que Bianchi se casara con alguien que no es italiano. Sería una deshonra para la familia, un insulto.

—Pero… tú eres mitad japonés, ¿verdad?

Hayato arqueó las cejas y después suspiró, dejando caer los hombros pesadamente.

—Me superas, Yamamoto —confesó.

—¿Qué tiene que yo no sea italiano? Porque a eso te refieres ¿verdad? —Se acercó más a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Si mi padre se entera… y se va a enterar porque yo no pienso esconderte —quería responderle con esas últimas palabras lo que no había podido decirle la noche que discutieron, que sí: estaba jodidamente orgulloso de lo que podrían llegar a tener—, y si eso pasa, encima de que soy… gay… —chistó, frunciendo el ceño—Van a decirme algo como: "Eres puto, al menos consuélanos y dinos que tu pareja es italiana".

—¿Y te importan mucho todas esas cosas? —le preguntó, dejándole un beso en la mejilla, le gustaba sentir las rodillas de Gokudera apretándole la cintura, la posición era muy sugerente—Digo… eso de la familia y de que yo no sea italiano.

—No, a mí me importa en lo más mínimo. Son idioteces, además… yo soy mitad japonés, tú lo has dicho.

—¿Y te importa que a tu familia le importe?

—Tampoco —admitió sin tapujos, recibiendo el suave roce de los labios de Yamamoto sobre los suyos. Maldición, lo estaba doblegando.

—¿Entonces?

—Repito lo que dije al principio: es una familia mafiosa —explicó, tomando tanta distancia como le fue posible en esa posición, para poder mirarlo fijamente—¿Sabes lo que hacen las familias italianas cuando la niña o el niño de la casa decide casarse igual con alguien que no es del agrado del cabecilla de dicha familia mafiosa? Sea o no sea italiana esta persona en cuestión.

—No, pero puedo suponerlo.

Gokudera asintió.

—Te mandarán a matar. Tendrás algún horrible accidente en la carretera y yo… —hundió la cara en el pecho de Yamamoto, atrayéndolo más hacia él—, no quiero que la mafia y las carreteras se lleven a las personas que me importan…

No quería que la gente que amaba muriese en más accidentes. Las autopistas a veces pueden ser autopistas al infierno. Sin ir más lejos, una se había llevado a su madre. Y no quería que otra autopista se lo llevase a Yamamoto.

No creía merecerlo, ni tampoco Takeshi se merecía tener un final así. Porque lo soportaba, lo quería como era, pese a la dura manera en la que lo trataba y a los miles de defectos que ostentaba y que muchas veces no se molestaba en ocultar.

Nadie sería capaz de quererlo tanto, habiendo conocido sus lados más oscuros.

Y no se sentía mal por buscar proteger eso, porque después de todo, Gokudera tenía la capacidad de apreciar aquello que mucha gente tiene y no valora, por estar acostumbrada a tenerlo incondicionalmente.

—Pero no es seguro que algo así pase y tenemos la excusa de que los dos somos japoneses —dijo, sonriéndole con tanta frescura que no parecían estar hablando de una posible muerte asegurada. Como si hubiera decidido tomarse aquella advertencia más en broma que enserio; pero sabía que Gokudera estaba siendo sincero y real. Muy real.

—¿No te importa, idiota? ¿Correr el riesgo? No sabemos si nos vamos a poder aguantar un mes o un año. Ya es un milagro que no te esté gritando.

¿Lo estaba probando, acaso? Yamamoto pensó bien en la respuesta, o al menos le hizo creer al otro que lo estaba analizando concienzudamente.

—No, no me importa correr el riesgo. Y sobre lo otro: vivimos bajo el mismo techo y sobrevivimos, ¿no?

—Te estoy diciendo que… —reprochó, definitivamente jamás lograría entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de ese chico.

Él, que le estaba diciendo que corría el riesgo de ser asesinado simplemente por ser la pareja indeseada del hijo de una familia mafiosa y Takeshi, que sonreía como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

—Reitero: no estamos seguros de que a tu padre le importe y en tal caso, a mí no me importa… —le sonrió, besándole en los labios, apenas un tenue beso voluble.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó aturdido, casi espantado, Takeshi podía jurar que hasta incluso parecía asqueado—¿Vamos jodidamente enserio? —Más allá de lo dicho, como si le causara honda molestia, no tardó en sonreír, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Yamamoto para que la mueca no fuera visible.

—¡Haha! Creo que sí —lo abrazó con cariño, para buscarle la cara y besarlo como le gustaba hacerlo, de una bendita vez.

Yamamoto pasó la noche en el departamento de Gokudera y le hizo el amor con palabras, con caricias, con el cuerpo, con los besos y con la mirada. Al otro día amaneció dándose cuenta de que era un hombre diferente, por motivos que no lograba dilucidar del todo. Y con esa sonrisa que llevaba cual estandarte, se apareció esa mañana para desayunar con su padre.

Inevitablemente terminaron hablando de Hayato. Le contó que había conocido el lugar nuevo que se había conseguido, que sí, que estaba bien y que le estaba muy agradecido por todo. Se animó a contarle parte de los problemas de Gokudera, aquellos que lo habían llevado a vivir por esa corta temporada allí, con ellos.

Le explicó que su amigo le estaba muy agradecido porque después de que su padre le hubiera dado la patada definitiva, se le había hecho muy difícil hallar un rumbo en su vida.

—¿Puedes creerlo, pá? —preguntó Takeshi con sumo cuidado, eligiendo muy bien las palabras. Mordió su emparedado mientras su padre, sentado frente a él, lo escuchaba con atención—Gokudera fue muy valiente, ¿no te parece? No dudó en decirle a su padre que era gay cuando lo supo…

Esperó, con su sempiterna sonrisa, la respuesta de Tsuyoshi; fuera cual fuera esta. El hombre se dio cuenta de que su hijo no solo buscaba explicarle los motivos que había tenido el joven en cuestión para necesitar su ayuda, ni tampoco pretendía que le dijera si estaba bien que siguiera siendo amigo de alguien que podía traerle muchos problemas, miradas acusadoras y prejuicios en una sociedad podrida de valores.

Su hijo, muy a su manera, le estaba confesando lo que ya sospechaba.

—Me parece —meditó cuidadosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza— francamente admirable —le sonrió—. Que haya tenido coraje para decírselo a su padre —chasqueó la lengua—, no cualquiera puede hacerlo —alzó las cejas—, hay que ser muy valiente.

Takeshi guardó lentamente la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Con ellos, nada más, le estaba dando gracias por la respuesta. Se lo veía aliviado y no era para menos, ahora Takeshi mismo podía sentir como esa angustiante sensación de culpa lo abandonaba al poder ser sincero con su padre y, especialmente, consigo mismo.

—¿Pá?

—¿Sí?

Aunque llamó su atención, no parecía estar dispuesto a hablar con tanta franqueza, al menos no de momento. Ya tendría tiempo para eso.

—¿Puedo invitar a Gokudera a pasar las fiestas con nosotros?

Tsuyoshi asintió y Takeshi entonces se puso de pie con notable energía y nerviosismo, se lo notaba feliz y el hombre pudo ver que su hijo sonreía, en esa ocasión, con verdadera sinceridad. Cuando lo dejó solo, se permitió suspirar afligido. No podía decir que corroborar lo que ya temía le hiciera precisamente dichoso, pero… era su hijo, pese a todo. Su único hijo. Y claro, no iba a ser _abuelo_ nunca, pero tampoco iba a darle una patada por ello.

Takeshi se dijo que Gokudera tenía razón: debía sentirse orgulloso de la relación que tenía con su padre. No tenía que preocuparle tanto inquietarlo con sus problemas, estaba bien a veces no sonreír y ser sincero con las emociones. Sin dudas su padre prefería más que fuera así, a que verlo ocultándose toda la vida.

Esa Nochebuena, Gokudera la pasó con los Yamamoto y si bien siempre había sentido que los chicos eran su familia, que Bianchi lo era y que, bien o mal, incluso su familia en Italia seguía siéndolo, por primera vez se sentía parte de una.

Aunque ellos fueran solo dos, le hacían sentir bienvenido y a gusto en su círculo íntimo.

 **(...)**

No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que de lo malo, también pueden rescatarse cosas buenas. No sería la última vez que sentiría como la tensa y delgada soga al cuello, le daba el aire que necesitaba. Y sabía que tampoco sería la primera vez que tocar fondo le haría sentirse tan fuerte, una vez que lograse levantarse. Con ayuda o sin ayuda.

Pero por primera vez en la vida y viendo la sonrisa de Yamamoto -sí, esa que en un pasado no tan lejano lo exasperaba tanto- se daba cuenta que acompañado, era más fácil afrontar las dificultades, y el camino se hacía más llevadero.

No. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber ido esa noche al río con el único fin de ahogarse en la miseria, y no, jamás se arrepentiría de haberse tragado todo su orgullo para permitirle a un amigo que le tendiera una mano, cuando claramente más la necesitaba.

Entre trabajos mafiosos, misterios sobrenaturales, la siempre atenta y estricta vigilancia que Gokudera le prodigaba al décimo, la enseñanza espartana de Reborn, los alimentos venenosos de Bianchi, la despreocupación de Tsuyoshi y su capacidad para simular que no se enteraba de nada, ambos crecieron como individuos.

Sí, a Gokudera le seguían fastidiando muchas cosas de Yamamoto y seguía ladrándole cada vez que este se escondía tras sus sonrisas, tanto como a él le molestaba que Gokudera lo hiciera tras actitudes rudas, pero los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de por qué la Tormenta y la Lluvia se complementaban. Todos los actos, tendían a unirlos. No importaba cuan fuerte fuera el dolor, cuán difícil y dura fuera la tormenta, ni que tan torrencial se volviera la lluvia, amenazando con ahogarlos. Sabían que podrían resistir a todo, simplemente creyendo en la fortaleza de ambos.

Si estaban ahí, uno al lado del otro, era porque ellos mismo lo permitían al darse cuenta de que tenían una razón para necesitarse. Y estaba bien; no había nada de malo en necesitar a la gente a su alrededor, saber pedir ayudar, aceptarla con dignidad y valorar el gesto de la otra persona, cuando a su manera sabe estar.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — **A este fic le corté una parte que todavía, es el día de hoy, no me convence.**
> 
> — **En Japón no le dan tanta importancia a la Nochebuena, al menos no como se la damos nosotros con una religión predominantemente católica. Es por eso que es común ver en algunos mangas o DJ's que los personajes pasan la Navidad con amigos o con la pareja. Digamos que la Navidad es para pasarla con la pareja, o amigos en caso de no tenerla, y el Año Nuevo, sí con la familia. Ahí a que tenga tanto significado que Yamamoto le hubiera pedido a su padre permiso para invitar a Gokudera en Nochebuena. Tácitamente le estaba diciendo que sí, era su pareja. Igualmente, los japoneses no tienen tanto mambo con la homosexualidad como los tenemos los occidentales y/o europeos… esto ya lo conté en otro fic :P Así que no me repito.**
> 
> — **Al principio, este fic, iba a tener un mal final para la pareja, pero me encariñé tanto con los chicos, que quise darles un final feliz. Ya, me va el fluff ._. deberé admitirlo de una buena vez.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado ^^.**
> 
>  
> 
> **¿Con qué pareja sigo, gente? De momento tengo en mente uno con Hibari y otro con Lambo, pero me quedan como cinco más. ¡AYUDA! D:**
> 
> * * *
> 
> 1 de agosto de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
